


Pines bizzare summer

by Alavarosaint



Category: Gravity Falls, Jojo bizzare adventure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alavarosaint/pseuds/Alavarosaint
Summary: Dipper and mabel are just regular teenagers that go to their uncle's house in the woods for the summer in the silent town of gravity falls,what was first thought to be a regular boring summer quickly turns into a big mistery with supernatural creatures,stands and much more.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter1  
In this story everyone will be a bit older for plot sake,so nay of the kids is around 15,gideon is 14,and the teens from wendy group are 19

Chapter 1

"It started when our parents entered a competition to win a free cruise for two for the summer."

It shows dipper sitting in the couch playing video games while mabel played with a cat before their parents appeared before them with smiles holding the tickets with their luggage ready before giving them backpacks

"So we wouldn't be alone,they shipped us north to a sleepy town called gravity falls to stay with our great uncle in the woods,he owns a tourist trap called the mystery shack,where it began"

It shows the twins setting up on their shared room on the attic,mabel puts a poster of her favorite musicians and bands,one of which were a rocker called akira otoishi and a band called several was wearing a pink sweater with a shooting star,jeans shorts and pink sneakers partly untied,her long brown hair was tied in a long ponytail.

"This room isn't so bad,quite comfy" she said jumping off her bed and turning to her brother who was reading a book.

He was wearing a blue jacket with a orange shirt underneath,jeans and dark blue shoes,a green hat with a star on it layed on his head.

"If we will stay here for the rest of the summer we might as well take what we get" he said closing his book

"Kids! Come down here" shouted their great uncle from downstairs

"Sigh,let's see what Grunkle stan wants" he said walking downstairs

There stans was counting money he earned as his handyman soos fixed some things

"Kids,I need one of you put these signs around the forest for me"

"Not me" the twins say in conjunction

"Not me" says soos,grabbing a chocolate bar

"No one asked you soos" stan said

"And im comfortable with my decision" he said eating his treat

"You go then wendy" stan said pointing to a 19 year old sitting by the counter,she lazily stretched her hand while looking at a magazine

"I would but i uh uh,can't reach it" she said lazily

Stan pinched the bridge of his nose while frowning

"I would fire all of you if i could,okay let's see" he said putting his hands together

"Eenie meenie miney... you"he said pointing at dipper

"Why,i feel like im being watched out there" he said making stan roll his eyes

"Please kid,i lived here for 30 years,all that's in those woods are animals and and trees,so go and don't come back until every sign has been hammered into a tree" he said pointing to the door

SOMETIME LATER

Time had passed as dipper went relatively deep on the woods near the shack,putting the signs around

"Who would even see these things,I doubt some tourists would just happen to pass in dark woods"he said to himself as he hammered tue last sign to a tree,only for it to make a loud 'clank'

"What"dipper said knocking on the tree and hearing the sound of banging metal,he saw what looked like a pulled it,opening it,inside was sometype of console with levers and buttons

"What would this be doing in a metal tree" he wondered fidgeting with the buttons before a green light shined a bit and he heard metalic sounds

Looking behind him he saw he caused a hatch to open,he curiously walked to the hatch and looked ,inside was a dusty journal with a golden symbol of a hand with six fingers with the number 3 on it,with a golden object hanging from a string attached

"Hmm,whats this"dipper thought touching the golden object

"Ouch"he said outloud as he cut his finger on the golden object

Putting his finger on his mouth,he started to read some pages of the journal,which to his surprise were filled with notes and descriptions about things he only heard stories of,zombies,gnomes,goblins,every fantasy related creature had at least one page dedicated to them,in one of the pages he saw 'trust no one' in large red letters,he pondered on those words a bit before hearing something.

He tilted his head up and went face to face with a strange figure,it was humanoid with a slim and lean build,it had dark green skin,parts if his legs were brown making it resemble shorts,a brown sleeveless vest,his body had markings and coordinates like a map,he had no nose and yellow eyes,on its waist had a belt with a compass

"Ahhh" dipper screamed as he backed away from the figure who just watched with a stoically.

Dipper looked at it nervously for what felt like a eternity before he realized the figure wasn't moving.

"What are you?" He silently asked

Suddenly he heard snapping,he looked up to see a very large branch fall from the tree and it was going to fall right on top of him!

"No!"he shouted as he placed his arms in front of his face,but the impact never came

He looked and was his confusion turned to awe as the figure was in front of him and it mowed the branch to splinters as it punched it in amazing speed

"Wow"was all dipper said as he looked at the figure

After it was done the figure turned to dipper,as if waiting something,the teen stretched his arm and slightly flinched when the figure did the same,when the both touched dipper felt it was cold but still warm in a weird way,he then looked at his arm,it had appeared some sort of writing,it said:

-dipper pines

Age:15

A normal teenager that lives with his parents and sister

Strengths

-smart

-clever

-brave

Weaknesses

-poor physical condition

Insecure

Threat level-low

"This is interesting,and ouch"he said as the notes dissapeared

"I have to go now" he said to the figure who nodded and went inside dipper

That startled him but then he felt the presence,it didn't feel like a ghost it felt like a part of crouched to get the journal since he dropped it when the branch fell,it was on one particular page with the image of a golden arrow with "the stand arrow" written

"This artifacts seem to be made of a meteor,studies show it is filled with supernatural potential,once pierced by this,the user's fighting spirit will manifest into a powerful vision that stands by you side,from now on called a stand" he finished reading

He thought for a moment before willing to see the figure again and there it was

"So,you're my stand huh?"he mused before realizing something

"Oh no! Im lost"he said looking around but everything was the same

"How will i get back now,if only i had a map"he said getting desperate

His stand's eyes shined before it started to change,it's form shrinked and condensed before turning into a empty map

"How this helps"he asked indignantly before a image of the forest and the mystery shacked slowly appeared,in the ground in front of him a trail of dotted lines appeared on the ground

"Awesome" he thought as he followed the trail

He walked for a few minutes before he finally found the shack,he then looked at his stand as it returned to its humanoid form

"You're like a gps"he said before having a idea

"That's it,im gonna call you [maps,wait no,that sounds kinda lame,i know! [maps and legends]" he said before the stand vanished.

He entered the shack and hurriedly went to his room and closed the door,he then opened the book and started reading more of it's pages

"Hey what you're reading?" Asked mabel as he appeared from under the bed,startling dipper making him summon his stand

"Ahhh,don't do that,I could have hurt you"he said

"Please,you wouldn't hurt a fly,especially with those scrawny arms"she mocked punching him the shoulder

"Now will you tell me what's that weird book"she said sitting down

"Okay,listen,don't tell this to anyone but when i was on the woods i found this book,and its filled with information about the supernatural,it also gave me something incredible"he explained

"Was it stopping time?rewinding time? Skipping time,it just works,or all of the above?" She asked frantically

"Hehe,let me just show you"he said standing up

"[maps and legends]" he called his stand as it saluted

"Anytime now dipper"said mabel confusing his brother

"What you mean,it's right in front of you"he said

"I only see you here"she said

"Wait a second"he then willed his stand to punch mabel,but stopped inches from her face,she didn't even flinch

"Is stalling time what you got" she asked before hearing the doorbell

"It's him!" She said excitedly jumping up and down

"I don't get it-wait he? Who's he"he asked following his sister

"Is my date,i met him while you were away,and he asked me out around town"she said smiling

"I was gone for a few hours and you already got a date"he asked incredulously

She opened the door to reveal a emo teen with a hoodie and pale skin with a strand of hair covering one of his eyes,he looked...off to say the least

"Hey norman,right on time"said mabel happily

"Oh hey mabel,ready to go?"he asked in a low gravely voice

Dipper had some suspicion,and had a idea,he willed [maps and legends] to appear in front of him,he showed no reaction,dipper smirked.

"Oh norman this is my brother dipper"mabel said as her brother extended his hand

"Nice to meet you"he said as he weirdly raised his arm to shake dipper's hand,dipper made his stand touch norman's hand,but nothing happened,after a few seconds both left and dipper was left staring at his stand

He turned to soos who was fixing a light

"Hey soos,let me try something?" He asked

"Sure dude,as long it isn't weird" he said

Dipper than summoned [maps and legends ]and touched soos hand, on his arm appeared a description of soos

"What's on your mind dude" asked soos

"That norman guy doesn't feel right"he said sitting down

"You should probably follow that feeling,despite what mr pines said i also think this town is weird,im really sure the mailman is a werewolf"he said walking away

"Soos is right,i have to do something" dipper thought before going to follow mabel and norman

He spent the rest of the day following and observing the weird teen and had multiple fake signals he wasn't what he seemed to be,after some attempts to get close he decided to do something different.

After norman led mabel home,dipper was sitting outside pretending to be reading his book,he ordered his stand to get close and hear their conversations

"That was fun norman"mabel said

"Heh,glad you liked it,so meet later?" He asked

"Sure" mabel said closing the door

Norman started walking away ,after he was out of sight,dipper made his move

"Let's see what you really are[maps and legends] show where norman is"he commanded

The stand made a sound and changed into a map, and dipper's eyes glowed before the trail appeared on the ground before him,the teen followed his target deep in the woods to a clearing

Norman looked around before taking his hoodie off to reveal... a bunch of gnomes? Dipper was confused

"Not what I expected but still proves im right"thought dipper while recording what happened

After the gnomes disassembled the one that served as the head started talking

"Well done boys,now is just reveal it to mabel and ask her to be our queen"said the leader

"What if she says no" asked a random gnome

"Schmebulock" said another

"He's right,we kidnap her"he said simply,that made dipper's eyes widen

"Kidnap her? Not on my watch"he though as he stepped out of cover

"THE ONLY THING YOU'LL GET IS MY FIST ON YOUR FACE" he screamed showing himself

"We've been found,leave boy or face our wrath" the leader said

"I don't think so" dipper responded

"You made your choice" the gnome said before they jumped at dipper with sharp teeth

"Ahhh[maps and legends] blow them away"he said as his stand rushed foward sending a flurry of punches at the attackers

'Kakakakakakakakakakakakakakakakakakakakakaka!EUREKA' it screamed as it pummeled away at the pretenders

The gnomes groaned as their bodies ached

"If any of you get close to my sister it will be worse"he said trying to sound intimidating as his stand punched the ground near the gnomes to prove his point

The small men runned away in fear as dipper smirked feeling good about himself.

END


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dipper was on his room laying in bed reading the journal he found the other day trying to find more about his stand while justfulfilling his curiosity about the weird things in this town

"Maybe if i check the page about the weird arrow"he mused,once flipping into the selected page he read it throughly until a few words caught his eye "for more info on stands go 5 pages foward",he flipped but found the edge of a page,ripped long ago

"What?someone ripped it,who could want to know something like this,sigh i guess i'll have to search elsewhere"he thought

He stares at the arrow piece until a idea came to mind

"Wait a second,maybe i can just go to the page"he said happily jumping out of bed

"Okay,let's see [maps and legends] seek"he showed the ripped page to his stand,after touching it he became a map and fell in dipper's hands,the boy looked eagerly waiting for a trail to appear,but the trail went to the edge of the map,no X appearing

"It's outside gravity falls? Seems it won't be so easy after all"he said defeated

The door to his room was kicked open by mabel

"Hey dippster,grunkle stan is calling us"she said before leaving

AFTERWARDS

After a seemingly convincing argument,dipper and mabel were now blind folded in stan's car heading to god knows where

"And we are here,tada"stan said taking their blind folds

The twins saw they were in a lake where many people were fishing

"A fishing trip?"asked dipper skeptical

"Why not?you two have been in that house for days now,fresh air is good to the young lungs"he said boarding a very shady looking wooden boat

The twins looked at each other

"I don't know about this"both said slowly stepping away

"C'mon kids,what may be more interesting than fishing with this old geezer?"he asked in a semi sarcastic tone

A nearby ruckus called the attention of the twins,they saw a thin old man running around screaming

"I SAW IT,IT'S HERE THE TERRIBLE MONSTER,THE GOBBLEWONKER,IT ROAMS THE LAKE"he screamed around shaking some people before the owner of the boat renting shack sprayed him with water

"Stop dad,you're scaring my customers"he scolded

"But but,darnation"the old man said before leaving

After a few seconds dipper and mabel looked at each other,stan pales slightly

"C'mon you can't be serious,where would you find a boat better than mine"he said confidently,until soos came in a larger boat

With not even a moment of hesitation they boarded the boat,stan thought for a moment before talking again

"wait,why do you even want to find a monster?it would be just waste of time"he said convinced his argument was good enough,before a piece of paper hit him in the face

"ahh,the bills are back for revenget off get off"stan ripped the paper off his face,curled it up to a ball and threw upwards,which ended falling in front on soos,who uncrunched it to read,he then pointed it at the twins.

"hey dudes,check this out" he said making the teens lean closer

"if you think you have what it takes,show us proof of the supernatural and be rewarded 500 dollars" the twins smiled at each other,stan just looked with his mouth open at the situation.

"Let's find a monster dudes" soos said,the boat leaving the docks and off to the distance

after a few seconds of sailing,mabel realised something

"eh guys,how do we even find where the monster is"she asked,dipper smirked turning his stand into a map

"trust me,let's just say i have a special map that only i can see,it shows me whatever i want to search in gravity falls"he said proudly,mabel looked at him awkwardly

After dipper used [maps and legends] to find the island,they went about exploring it

"Wraaauuuu" they heard in the distance

"You hear that,must be the monster"he said pulling his backpack

"Here,take these cameras i bought earlier and get ready"he said giving each a camera

They walked to the source if the sound very carefully,going past a tree they saw...

"Beavers with a chainsaw,why am i not surprised"dipper ranted to mabel and soos

"That old man had to be telling the truth right?" He said but both companions looked at him skeptically

"Sigh,maybe he was just crazy after all" dipper looked down disappointed

"Let's go back to grunckle stan before he gets in" he was interrupted by noticing mabel and soos were looking at him with shocked and scared faces

"What are"he turned around to see the large sea monster

"WRAAAAAARRRRGG" the monster roared

"It's real,RUN!"dipper shouted

The two teens and the handyman ran away far from the water into the forest.

That didn't stop the monster however,as it started following them on land as well knocking down trees as it followed its prey

"Dipper,use that ghost map and find the boat"screamed mabel

"What do you think im doing?! It's straight ahead"dipper said following the trail on the ground

'Wrrrrrrr'

Dipper looked back to see a large tree falling right above mabel!

'Dammit,I can't my stand won't be able to change form and save her fast enough'his mind raced

"Mabel! Watchout!"dipper tackled mabel out of the way,both rolled on the ground

"Thanks bro"mabel said getting up

"Is what brothers do"dipper replied

From behind them came the monster,it's mouth open ready to eat the twins

"DUDES" soos screamed running back as quickly as he could

Dipper hugged mabel and closed his eyes,the next few seconds passed really fast.

The twins heard soos scream something,then sound similar to a roulette was heard.

The twins felt themselves hit and roll on the ground a few times,they opened their were a few away from the monster,but soos was now in front of the monster's open mouth.

Before they could blink he was swallowed whole by the sea monster

"SOOOOOOS"mabel screamed

Dipper grabbed her arm and started running to the boat

"Don't let his sacrifice be in vain"dipper said

As they ran the monster was quickly catching up

"Make your ghost do something" mabel screamed

"He isn't that strong,there is nothing i can do"he said as he saw a large rock in front of them

"I have an idea,stay in front of the rock,when i say you dodge"dipper commanded

Both teens positioned themselves in front of the rock,the monster reared its head back then launched foward to eat the twins but they were ready

"Now!" They jumped to opposite directions making the monster bite the rock,thus,getting stuck

"Now [maps and legends] analyze" the stand quickly placed his hand on the monster,it's user ready to use any information available.

But nothing came...

"T-this can't be right"dipper muttered in disbelief

"Spill it dipper,what does it say" mabel asked slightly desperate

"It says nothing"dipper muttered trying to reflect on the situation

He didn't have much time however as the sea monster was prying his teeth off the rock

"We are out of time[maps and legends] attack!"dipper commanded

'EUREKAAA'

The slim stand attacked the monster's the stand's fist striked the monster's scaly hide,pain coursed through dipper's arms with them suddenly breaking and shooting blood in every direction

"Ahhh" he screamed in pain

"Dipper!" Mabel screamed in concern for her brother's arms suddenly breaking

" 'huff'There is nothing i can do 'huff' let's go to the boat"dipper stood up trying his best to ignore the pain

Both teens rushed to the boat which was a few feet away

"I got it"dipper said overlapping his stand over himself,he then grabbed mabel bridal style,wincing after his arms ached,using the adrenaline rush to ignore the pain dipper jumped on the boat just as the sea monster tried to eat them once more,it's mouth inches away from them

"We did it"dipper said victorious

"Dipper,who will pilot the boat"mabel said giving a harsh reality check to his brother

"Roaaaarr"the monster appeared once more

It suddenly stopped,loud 'thumping' was heard before the monster starter to swing it's head around like it was in pain before a familiar sound was heard

"Use it" the twins heard faintly,the monster started to get red as steam came out of it's mouth,it lashed around before swinging its head downwards and spat out soos! Who landed on the boat with a hard 'thump'

"Hey dudes missed me" he said smiling

"Soos! You are safe"mabel said happily

"Wait how are you alive,was that steam you?"dipper asked

"Totally dudes,but it wasn't all me,i had some help"soos pointed to his side as figure materialized,it was robotic and semi humanoid,it was large around his size,it had no legs and big mechanical arms,its head resembled a nutcracker ,on it's chest was a screen with the symbol of a eye catching on fire.

"Soos,you have a stand?!" Dipper said incredulous but mabel was left confused

"Hold the phone,you can see him, people thought i was crazy,more than usual anyway"he said

"That's great,i have people who understand me now"he said hugging them

"Aw man,i wished i got one"said mabel kinda sad

"Uh guys,you can talk later,we still have a tiny problem" dipper said

"Roaaaaartr" the roar reminded them of what they were running from on the first place

"Oh yeah,shoot!"soos pointed,his stand looked at the monster and it's eyes glowed red before shooting a bright beam at the beast causing it to roar and dive in the lake

"Laser eyes? That's amazing " dipper said in awe

"That's not all,but I'll show you dudes later" soos said

Soos started the boat and they left off,after a few seconds nothing happened

"Maybe we hurt his feelings so he went to cry?" Mabel said

A few seconds passed before the monster emerged from the lake beneath the boat

"I was wrong!" Mabel screamed

"Soos,lose it"dippet said trying to maintain balance

In a attempt to escape they went through a area that was unfortunately full of people fishing,forcing soos to basically run over their boats,with the monster behind hitting any boat soos didn't.

It didn't matter how many curves and turns they did it was very hard to lose the angered monster behind their tale

"This isn't working! Soos,use your stand" dipper pleaded

"On it dude, [RAM] spin"soos said activating his stand ability

The roulette on the stands chest started spinning before stopping on the symbol of a various rubber ducks[RAM] opened it's mouth and hundreds of rubber ducks came out flying rapidly hitting the monster but only harmlessly bouncing off it

"Spin"soos said again

The roulette spinned once again and stopped on a rainy cloud,soon after the sky got dark and started to rain a lot

Dipper and mabel just looked at soos

"It isn't so bad"soos argued but it was quickly dismissed when a lightning bolt nearly hit the boat

"Okay okay,spin" soos gave in

The roulette showed the symbol of a volcano,but nothing happened

"A volcano appeared somewhere in the planet"soos said maneuvering out of the monsters bite

"Use laser vision" said dipper

"Or summon a god of space and time"said mabel

"That would be awesome but I can't,it's completely random "soos explained

Dipper looked around the lake for something until he saw a waterfall

"Soos,that waterfall,go there" he said

"You're crazy,we will die"said mabel shaking him

"No,from what i read every waterfall has a cave,trust me" he said

"You're the smart one"soos said going to the waterfall

When they went through the waterfall the boat crashed in a large boulder on the cave underneath,throwing them on some rocks on the other side of the cave,the monster hot on their tale.

To their horror the monster also went through as well and reached to eat them!

"Ahhhh"they all screamed with dipper and soos summoning their stands to protection themselves,but nothing came

They opened their eyes to see the monster was stuck due to its massive size

"We did it haha"they laughed

"Perfect,now i just need to take a picture and,where is the camera?!"dipper freaked out searching his pockets and his jacket pockets

"Ta-da"mabel said taking dipper's hat off revealing a camera

"Thanks mabel"he said

They started taking pictures of it for a while with many poses

"Now is just show these and that 500 dollars is ours"dipper said

As they were leaving a stone fell hitting the monster,taking part of it's skin revealing metal underneath

"What?"dipper muttered

The three jumped on the monster,and found a hatch

"That's weird"soos said

They opened the hatch to reveal...

"Old man mcgugget?"all three said in unison

"You built this"

"H-hey funny to find you here,do any of you happen to now how i got here"he said but the tjree just glared unconvinced

"okay,you got me,i did it"he said

"How?why?"dipper asked incredulously

"Sigh,i just wanted attention from my son,after his mother passed away he kicked me off,i thought that maybe if a monster he would give me more attention"the old man said

"But why built a giant monster"asked soos

"Is how i cope with my problems"he said excitedly pressing a button making a projector appeared

"When my wife left me i made a giant pterodactyl,when my friend didn't invite me to his birthday i created a robot and stomped on the party,now im working on a death ray haha"he said diving deeper in the robot,soon he started to laugh and nuts and bolts were flying off the cockpit

The three friends looked at each other before leaving,dipper looked at the pictures

"Is not worth if it isn't real,at least the adventure was something"said dipper sighing,before smiling

"And i found out there is more people like me"soos said happily

"That reminds me,soos,how did you save us from being eaten before"asked mabel

"You see" soos started

FLASHBACK

"DUDES" soos screamed running back

Dipper hugged mabel as both closed their eyes awaiting death

Soos heart was pumping rapidly as the large mouth approached the teens

"[RAM] Spin" he screamed ,his stand appearing beside him

The roulette in its chest started spinning with various symbols going across it before randomly stopping in one

The symbol was a cracked hour-glass

"Use it" soos commanded as the teeth came closer to the twins heads

BMMMMMmmmm tickticktickticktickticktick

The world around soos became devoid of color ,all around him slowing down until completely stopping

He made his way close to the twins,the stand then grabbed their frozen bodies and with a swing of its large arms it threw dipper and mabel backwards as far as he could.

The symbol disappeared and time resumed.

END FLASHBACK

"That's a powerful stand,too bad you can't control it" lamented dipper

"Eh,at least when it works it truly works "soos shrugged

"Let's see what stan is up to" said mabel

END


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:hand that rocks the mabel

"for today's final demonstration"

Stan was on the front yard having just finished a "tour of the supernatural" ,many of the tourists surrounded him paying attention at what he had to say.

he picked a large old looking bag with a eye with a cross stamped on it

"this is the illusive sack of mystery,if you put your money in it it disappears before your eyes"he said,putting a bill of his own to show it,the crowd of tourists started to chat positively to each other before everyone putting a few dollars in there and leaving.

stan entered in the shack and started to count the money

"haha,the scams get easier each generation"he said to himself

On the living room dipper was reading a book while mabel and soos were on the ground watching a tv show

"the tiger was badly injured in the explosion but we fixed it...with a fist!" the announcer said showing a tiger with a fist attached punching himself as mabel and soos cheered and dipper laughed a bit.

"tiger fist will return after this message..." soos pointed at the tv

"hey this is the commercial i was telling you guys about"he said

"are you completely miserable" the announcer asked

"yes"said a random voice

"then you need to meet him,gideon the psychic"

"so don't waste your time with the so called man of mystery"said the announcer with a picture of stan with the word "fraud" over him

"so if you want to know more and see for yourself come tomorrow at the tent of telepathy"the announcer said before the commercial ended

"that seems legit"dipper said sarcastically closing his book

"it got me curious i'll give it that"mabel said making stan barge in with a angry face

"well don't be,ever since that kid started his stupid show i had nothing but trouble,stealing my customers"he said pumping his fist in the air with anger stepping off

"you guys think he is really psychic?"mabel asked her brother and friend

"with all we have seen in the short time,i wouldn't say it's impossible but i don't have my hopes up"dipper retorted

"well let's find out dudes"offered soos standing up,stan entered the room again

"no way,you don't pratonize the competition,no one under my roof goes under their roof you got me"he said angrily leaving yet again

"tents don't have roof,we have a loophole"said mabel grinning as they left

After a short drive in soos truck they arrived on a empty part of gravity falls with a few trees where there was a large blue tent with a star with a eye on the middle on the top of it. On front of it was a tall overweight man with a hawaiian shirt and a straw hat holding a large bag

"welcome welcome,put your money here and your ready to go" said the man

Once inside dipper noticed something

"wow,this is like a bizzaro version of the mystery shack"he noted

"yeah,they even have their own soos,look"mabel pointed to a handyman with a name tag "deuce"

soos looked at him suspiciously taking a bite of his empanada

"ladies and gentleman get ready for the show"

the curtains opened to reveal a stocky boy around the twins age,he had white puffy hair and pale-ish skin,he was wearing a bright blue suit with a black undershirt covered by a cape

"hello there visitors,my name is gideon gleeful"he announced with a flare,opening his cape and sending various pigeons flying around.

dipper raised a brow, "this is who stan hates,he is as old as us"he said quite surprised and dissapointed at the same time

"he doesn't look threatening"said mabel. looking at the boy who talked again

"ladies and gentlemen,is so good to have you here today,i have a vision that you all will say "woah" "he said waving his arms,from the sides of the stage came various fireworks that flew around the tent and exploded forming the word "gideon" in bright blue letters

"WOAH'the crowd said

"that was amazing"mabel said in awe at the fireworks

"the firework were pretty good,he doesn't impress me though"dipper said crossing his arms

After that gideon did a little musical number while reading people's minds while singing the number was nothing special until

"you enjoying this,than clap along ladies and gentlemen i can't hear it"he said,suddenly everyone including dipper,mabel and soos also stood and started to clap and move along

"what the"dipper said confused,he clearly not intending on doing that

once the music ended,everyone dipper regained control of his body,and stared at gideon,noticing a shadow appear and vanish in a instant

"thank you,thank for everyone's presence today,and come back eventually,i'll know when"he said,the curtains on the stage closing. Everyone applauded,except for dipper and soos who looked at each other

Now a few minutes later,the trio was seated on a cafe eating ice cream,mabel ate her happily humming to the tune to gideon's song while dipper had a thoughtfull face and soos was with a slightly serious face.

"you saw it too right dude,that shadow"dipper looked at soos and nodded

"yeah,but for what we saw recently i think it isn't too farfecthed the idea of other stand users around" he said getting mabel's attention

"you mean he may have one of your invisible ghost thingies,psshh,what are the odds of that many people in a single town have these things"she asked in a happy tone,from far a way they heard a something breaking.

"we don't really know,it may also be another supernatural thing like the gnomes we met a few days back"he said,mabel shuddering slightly

"if he is a stand user like me and soos,it may explain how we all stood up and danced against our will,that also means we have to be more careful around him"dipper said,soos and mabel nodded.

THE NEXT DAY

"hey check this out dipper,i managed to beddazle my face"mabel said with her face filled with sequins and glitter.

'DINGDONG'

"get that door will ya kids" stan shouted from the other side of the house

"i'll get it!"mabel rushed to the door and once opening the door she was met by

"oh hey,you're gideon from that show yesterday,that song is pretty catchy"she said making him chuckle

"heh,thanks,we didn't really meet yesterday but you did catch my eye during the show"he complimented

"yeah im pretty noticeable"she giggled

"who's at the door?!" asked stan,mabel signaled gideon to shush as she shouted back

"it's no one grunkle stan"she said

"i aprecciate your discretion,stan is not really my biggest such a sour lemon can be related to a sweet peach like you is beyond me"he said making mabel blush slightly

"oh gideon,stop"she punched him lightly on the shoulder

"i was wondering we could go somewhere together,i know a place with lots of dresses and things you could try"he said

"i don't know,my brother is kind of protective,i think he may get worried if i go without warning"she said rubbing her arm

"it will be quick,he won't even realize you were gone"gideon put his hand out

"alright then"she followed him

SOME TIME LATER

"you ready soos"dipper asked

"you are going down dude" soos responded

they looked at each other while summoning their stands ready to fight

"3"

"2"

"1"

"go"

both stands thrusted their hands foward

"rock"

"scissors"

"i win"dipper celebrated

"again?you're good at this"soos complimented eating a piece of a apple

"who could guess doing trivial things such as rock papers scissors could be so fun with stands"dipper laughed

mabel suddenly comes out with her face full of make up and long colorful nails

"hey dipper,check these out"she wiggled her finger in his face

"where you been,you look like a wolverine"he said

"i was just hanging with gideon for a bit,he is really nice when you get to meet him"she said making both stand users look at her

"you were with him? what did we say yesterday"dipper lectured making mabel look at him

"come on,he is just a harmless kid,besides we are just doing things i like,ever since the boat chase you and soos hanged around doing things with your ghosts or whatever" she said walking away leaving soos and dipper to just look at each other.

"you wouldn't get it"dipper mumbled,feeling soos hand on his shoulder

"c'mon soos,[maps and legends] found a track for us to follow"dipper said walking away

SCENECUT

on a rooftop elsewhere mabel and gideon were looking at the stary sky,she turned to him.

"whoa,the view from your family's warehouse is amazing,we can see the whole town from up here,too bad the distance also stops us from seeing anything up close"she said,gideon smiled at thus

"i thought you would say that,so i brought this"he picked a telescope from nowhere and gave it to mabel

"thanks,this is nice"she said taking a look at some and far away events until her gaze found dipper and soos walking through the woods while blowing wolves away,no doubt with their spirits,she put the telescope down and sighed,she felt a hand onher shoulder and turned to gideon

"is something wrong?you look sad"gideon asked in a friendly tone

"you wouldn't understand,is just 'sigh' dipper and soos have something that i don't in a way,and i feel like i don't belong"she said looking away

"well,being with you make me feel like a very special man"he said making her blush

mabel pushed his hand from her shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

'look gideon,i like your company and stuff,but i rather let's just be friends"she said

"at least give me one chance,i know a good restaurant that serves good food"he forced on

"gideon i..."

"it doesn't have to be romantic,just two good friends eating together,doesn't your brother also do this?"he said

momentarily taking her glance to the telescope once again,seeing dipper and soos seating around a campfire eating some roasted meat and laughing together. She sighed turning to her friend

"alright,just a date between friends,but just this once"she said making him smile widely

"thanks"he said hugging her as she chuckled with visible uncomfort.

SCENECUT

dipper and soos were using their stands to play a video game

"and you said yes?"dipper asked mabel

"i didn't know what to say,he just seemed so sincere i didn't want to crush his feelings,perhaps is just this once"she assured

"mabel,the way you say he is acting means he probably has a crush on you"mabel scoffed slightly

"c'mon im not that lovable"she laughed nervously,dipper just stared at her

"okay,i'll try to talk with him today i swear"she said

"can't you go with me though?"she asked clinging to her brother's arm who shook his head

"sorry,but me and soos will stay trying to use his stand to find the other journal,it has to be one of the completely random outcomes"he explained before the doorbell ringed

"i'll get it"mabel opened the door to reveal gideon in a fancier suit than normal next to a horse

"shall we go,a fantastic night awaits"he said with his hand out,making mabel laugh nervously

(the dinner scene went exactly the same)

it was later in the night and soos had already went home,dipper was sitting on the couch with a few bandages and bruises on his body from a few "accidents" from using soos stand.

he was reading a book,when mabel barged through the door and passed by him without saying a word which did not go unnoticed

"mabel,you okay"he asked looking at her,she just kept walking before bumping into stan,she looked at him to see he had a very angry face and a newspaper on his hand

"WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?!"he shoved the newspaper on her face,showing a picture of her and gideon leaving the restaurant

"uhh,i i hmm"she was speechless,she had nothing to say

"well"he asked impatiently

dipper came from behind mabel

"give her a break,she is stressed enough"he defended,taking the piercing glare

"very well,but you better solve this,you're old enough to clean your own mess young lady"stan said watching mabel run past him before stomping away

dipper followed mabel to their room where she was on fetal position covering her face with the sweater

"c'mon mabel talk to me"he said kneeling next to her,tears were going down her face

"i don't know what happened,it was just a friend thing but then he started to pressure me to another date and i couldn't say no! it was like he was controlling me,i don't know what to do anymore"she started sobbing

dipper felt bad at her,maybe this could have been avoided if he wasn't so fixated in stand things and finding answers

"you're the smart one"she said in a low voice

"what should i do"she pratically begged with red eyes

"the only way to end this is to break up,say you are not interest"he said in a serious tone,mabel then grabbed his shoulder

"i can't do it,i don't knoiw why i can't deny him,can you go say that to him?"she asked

"m-mabel,i can't go you need to solve this mess"he started,he looked at her sad eyes and sighed

"alright,i'll go talk to him tomorrow night"he gave in,he almost fell over when mabel hugged him,he hugged back

"t-thank you"she said.

SCENECUT

dipper was in front of a club where gideon was waiting for mabel in a fancy booth,the white haired boy noticed the older teen approach.

"hey,gideon"dipper said approaching,the boy turned and smiled at him

"yes,i am a little busy now right,no autographs"he said making dipper coff a bit

"i'm not here for a autograph no,i am dipper pines,mabel's brother"he said making gideon put his hand out

"oh,mabel told me about you,a pleasure,looking good"he complimented

"yeah,uh...look,gideon. we have to talk,mabel isn't coming today"he expression became more stiff

"o-oh,is something wrong with her,is she sick?"he asked

"no,she is fine but she doesn't want to hang out with you anymore,all these advances you're making are stressing her out"he said

"so,what you're telling me is YOU came to break us up"he said in a slightly angry tone

dipper went slightly on edge

"hey you're not going to freak out right"he asked ready to deck the kid in the face,but gideon then smiled

"hmm,sorry my behavior i have some anger spikes from time to time"he said in a visibly fake tone

"so you're not mad"he asked suspiciously

"o-of course not. these things happen. Bygones you know"he said laughing

"right,see ya around then"he said walking away

SCENECUT

gideon is in his room looking at a mirror on his dresser,while angrily looking at a photo of the pines he had taken a few days back

"you don't know what you've done dipper pines,you just made the BIGGEST MISTAKE OF YOUR LIFE" the picture of the pines burned and various onjects in his room started to levitate,on the mirror a figure appeared behind gideon before the mirror shattered

SCENECUT

dipper and soos were in front of a warehouse,after he came back they received a call from a local news reporter talking about weird happening in gravity falls and wanted to talk to them,having passed the last few weeks facing the weirdness they accepted and the reporter gave a them a meeting location

"thanks for bringing me here soos,you didn't have to"dipper said

"no biggie dude,i was working the night shift anyways,might as well continue with our little club project"he said,his phone then ringed

"i gotta take this call,you go first and i'll catch up later"dipper nodded

dipper entered the large warehouse,seeing nothing but darkness and a few boxes but no sign of life.

"hello,is someone there,im here to talk about the supernatural sights"dipper's voice echoed through the metal walls,the lights suddenly turned on revealing gideon sitting a chair on the center of the warehouse.

"hello there"he said with a fake smile,the door suddenly slammed shut

"gideon,what are you doing here"he asked but it fell on deaf ears

"tell me pines,how long have you've been on this town? a week,two? you are out of your league here boy"he said puzzingly

"if this is about mabel,she doesn't want anything to do with you i told you before"dipper said making gideon angry

"DON'T LIE TO ME! she was getting into me and you SPLIT US APART,she was my peach dumpling"he shouted angrily

"look i don't want trouble,we can still talk about this"he was cut short by gideon,his amulet shining brightly

"no!you have medled in my affairs enough pines ! now i will crush you to pieces."

behind gideon appeared a large cloak surrounded by chains as if something was trapped,besides were two large floating white gloves and a star similar to the one in gideon's tent serving as the head.

"[frontier man],this will be quick dipper,you won't feel a thing"gideon said darkly,his stand approaching it's floating hands going to grab dipper's head to presumably crush it.

"i won't go down easily you bastard" he screamed

"[maps and legends]"

in one swift motion the stand swatted the floating hands away,before delivering a punch in the floating star making the cloak just float there

'EUREKA'

"w-what?you have one too urgg"gideon suddenly felt a rush of pain surge through his body when [maps and legends] barraged the cloak with punches

'kakakakakakakakakakakakakakakakakaka eureka'

"you DARE!" the cloak glowed blue and it was suddenly and forcefully pulled closer to gideon as his amulet flickered for a bit until it flashed as normal

"your stand is pretty fast,but i am still leagues above you"the boxes around the warehouse were covered by a blue glow amd started to float

'that is how he got us to dance that day'dipper sweatdropped at the boxes being hurled at him. Using his stand he was able to swat some away pretty easily while other larger boxes he ahd to dodge due to his stand not being the strongest.

"i intended to just end this quickly and pretend it was a accident,for mabel's sake,but you forced my hand to end you more painfully

[frontier man] thrust his hand foward covering dipper in the blue glow,he felt like all gravity just left his body as he started to float up helplessly,from a nearby box a pair of scissors came out,slowly floating towards dipper

"no one will help you know pines,you are alone"gideon mocked,dipper eyes widened

"you're wrong im not alone" his stand appeared and headed for a open window,going throught it

"what?no,get him [frontier man]"

the floating hands flew to chase the stand through the window.

[maps and legends] flew out of the warehouse and after spotting soos headed straight for it,the hands hot on it's trail,as it was about to grab the feet of the stand,the gloves stopped like they had just hit a barrier,from inside the warehouse gideon gasped in surprise

"too far away?! just how big is your range?"he said incredulous

dipper smirked

"big enough"as if right on cue the large door flew off it's hinges forcing gideon to focus on it,making the scissors

"dude!what's wrong? woah,you were right"soos said upon seeing gideon's stand

"the handyman has a stand too,grr"gideon growled at the knowledge he had been found and was outnumbered

"you leave me no choice then" [frontier man] hands cupped together forming a small energy sphere,then started to spin gathering more energy and making the ball of energy grow larger and larger

"watch out soos"dipper warned

'gideon prophetic beam'

a large bright blue beam shot from the hands staright into soos

"[RAM]spin" the roulette on the stands chest started to sort through various symbols until stopping in the symbol of a shield

in front of the stand a multicolored shield appeared and tanked the beam, [ram]thrust it's arms foward making the shield push back the beam

"grr,this is impossible,my beam should crash right through"he growled

the beam stopped while the shield was shining brightly,suddenly it released a rainbow beam 2 times larger than gideon's beam

gideon used the floating hands to draw a star in front of him creating a spherical shield,when the beam hit it just went right though making gideon scream and fall to his knees feeling the power of the attack

the white haired boy stood up angrily,smoke was emanating from his body

"how can someone with a potato sack for a brain have such fearsome power?"he demanded

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL"various scissors started to float and spin like buzzsaws,heading in dipper's direction

"not on my watch dude,spin" [RAM] spinned the roulette once again,ending in a symbol of a large cup of soda

the stand then opened it's mouth and released a very loud 'burp' that blew gideon and the scissors into the other side of the warehouse

"this isn't the end,i will burn down all you looooove,"he said standing up in pain

"gideon?!"he turned around to see mabel watching the scene incredulously

"m-m-mabel,it's so good to see you"he said nervously

"watchout dudette,he has a stand"soos warned,making gideon turn to shout at him

"don't put yourself between our talk"he was interrupted when mabel pulled his amulet and ripped it off,causing [frontier man] to halt in the air.

"you tried to kill my brother,you psycho. like i would still be your friend"mabel threw the amulet to dipper who used it to float down

"can't use your stand without this huh"dipper's eyes widened when he saw gideon charge at him

gideon tackled dipper through the window,making both fall to their doom

"dude"soos screamed

"dipper"mabel looked at the edge,then at soos

"use your power,save them"she shouted

"i can't dude,even if i get something good they are too far away"he said

suddenly mabel felt as if something clicked,as if something had just woke up,something that wasn't there before,she was filled by a new drive,a new willpower to save dipper.

"DIPPER,I'LL SAVE YOU" from the teen's body came a figure that punched the side of the building

'adorable'

a colorful line appeared on the entire side of the building spreading downwards while dipper and gideon were fighting mid air.

"ahhhhh"they both shouted,when they collided on the ground they felt something soft,looking down,they had fallen on a large patch made of green yarn

"DIPPER"from top the building mabel slid down the side of the building as the trail dissapeared as she passed through.

after landing,dipper saw there was a figure behind her.

it was around her size,feminine build and pink skin,with yellow eyes and ranbow hair that resembled dreads. she was wearing a very large sweater over her body reaching above her knees,with a star shaped belt making the sweater double as a dress,on her legs she had rainbow socks and sneakers

"mabel,you have a stand"dipper said amazed

"yeah,im just happy your safe,and for you gideon"she said in a serious tone lifting the amulet

"our friendship is OVER"her stand hit it breaking it

what they didn't expect was that upon breaking,gideon's eyes shined blue and he started to scream in pain. [frontier man emerged and started to scream also,as the hands exploded before the chains surrounding the cloak were shattered,from gideon's eyes and mouth came a bright blue smoke that emerged violently,forming a screaming head in the sky before vanishing,leaving gideon to fall on his back

"i didn't expect that"said mabel looking at gideon who woke up breathing hardly,making both twins stay on guard

"ah,where am i"he stood up,looking at the teens

"who are you,why am i wearing a suit,grrr"he felt a sudden headache hit him,he then looked at dipper and mabel with widened eyes

"you,you are the one i,i-im sorry i need to go"he ran away

SCENECUT

it cuts to a old beaten up shack in the middle of the woods,where one lonely figure was sat down

"hmmm,it seems like gideon is free,he isn't a treat now,let's focus on the big picture"he said closing a book,revealing a red journal with a golden "2" on the cover.

END

who may this big bad be thum thum thuuuuummm

STAND GLOSSARY:

STAND NAME:FRONTIER MAN

USER:GIDEON(TEMPORARELY)

ABILITY:TELEKINESIS AND ENERGY PROJECTION

STATS:

POWER-D

SPEED-B

DURABILITY-A

RANGE-C

PRECISION-D

DEVELOPMENT-E

STAND NAME:KNITTING GIANT BEANIES(KGB)

USER:MABEL PINES

ABILITY:TURN WHAT SHE HITS INTO YARN

STATS:

POWER-B

SPEED-B

DURABILITY-B

RANGE-D

PRECISION-B

DEVELOPMENT-B

STAND NAME:MAPS AND LEGENDS

USER:DIPPER PINES

ABILITY:GATHER IFNORMATION ABOUT WHAT IT TOUCHES AS LONG AS IT IS SUPERNATURAL,BECOMES A MAP OF GRAVITY FALLS

STATS:

POWER-C

SPEED-A

DURABILITY-C

RANGE-B

PRECISION-A

DEVELOPMENT-A

STAND NAME:RANDOM ACCESS MEMORIES(RAM)

USER:SOOS

ABILITY:THE ROULETTE ON HIS CHEST SPINS AND CAUSES A COMPLETELY RANDOM EEFECT,THIS COULD BE LITERALLY ANYTHING

STATS:

POWER-A

SPEED-D

DURABILITY-A

RANGE-D

PRECISION-E

DEVELOPMENT-E


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4:

It was 2 days since the encounter with gideon,ever since the pines twins decided to learn what they could about mabel's stand. Now the two teens and soos were in the forest

"You ready?" Dipper asked holding a clipboard

"Yeah" mabel said eager to try her new power

"Okay,let's start with a basic thing,the stand's physical power,one by one we will attack the tree to see the damage " he explained as the other two nodded

"Alright,i'll go first [maps and legends] hit the tree"

The slim stand attacked the tree

'Kakakakakakakakakakaka. EUREKA'

The stand rush damaged the tree but only left slightly visible dents.

"That was cool,i can finally see these things,my turn"mabel smiled putting one hand on her hip and pointing to the tree with the other

"[knitting giant beanies] hit it " the feminine stand spinned around showing itself to the other two before attacking

'Adodododododododo. ADORABLE'

[KGB] attacks left sizeable holes on the tree,making mabel smile

"And it's strong too" she said flexing her arms,everyone attention were drawn when the tree started to glow before turning into brown yarn

"Hmm,seems like your ability is autonomous"dipper said,turning to see mabel just staring at him dumbly

"'Sigh' it means it activates on its own" he explained in simpler terms.

"Alright dudes my turn, [RAM]" the slot machine stand floated to the tree and swung its massive arm,hitting it with a lariat snapping the tree in half. Mabel and dipper just looked dumbfounded

"Ooookay,so soos definitely has the strongest stand" dipper wrote down

"Yeah,when i spin i spin to win" he said,he soon sweat dropped when his stand ability activated,ending in the symbol of a door with a interrogation point

"Oh schmuuuuuuuck" [ram] opened a portal sucking it's user through

"Soos!we have to find him,he could be anywhere" mabel panicked,but dipper kept his calm demeanor looking at the map

"Nah,im tracking him. He is right at the shack,c'mon" the twins ran over back to the mystery shack where soos was looking surprised

"Hey dudes,you will not believe what i found" soos showed them a kind of spare room with various wax figures of various historical figures

"Woah,it's like a hidden wax museum,boop" mabel poked on the them

"Those things always creeped me out,it seems like they are watching you" dipper said touching on of the statues,making writing appear on his hand

['lycantrope wax'

-a special wax made from a special substance used in a ritual under the moon light giving it special properties such as:extra moldiability,prolonged use,curse of the moonlight,and a good moisturizer]

"Hmmm,check this out guys" dipper showed the writing to his friends

"Curse of the moonlight,what does that mean"soos asked

"Sounds bad,we should probably board this up again just in case" dipper suggest

"Say no more dudes, [RAM] board it up" the large stand appeared and went to work

"This will take a while,that reminds me you guys should see if wendy needs help while i do this"he said turning to fix the door

The twins shrugged and went to store section of the shack,only to find it empty

"Wendy? You here,we came to a see if you need help"mabel shouted but no reply came,from the ceiling came a blue staircase

"Up here losers,wanna join me"wendy asked peeking from the hatch on the celiling

They smiled and climbed up

Both climbed up,leading to a back roof of the shack where wendy was seating on a beach chair,with a umbrella and a cooler with sodas

"Wow,is like a break lounge"mabel laughed

"pretty cool right,i come up here whenever stan doesn't notice or when i feel like slacking off,hey you guys wanna play some sharp shot"wendy asked grabbing a pine from a bucket and throwing in a target she placed on top of the totem near the shackshe then tossed a pine to each of the twins

"give it a try"she smiled a them

"me first"mabel pushed dipper off the way and toss it,hitting just outside the bullseye

"ahh man"she slouched down

"my turn"dipper stared for a few seconds,making a few calculations on his head before tossing,suddenly a air current pushed the pine off it's course hitting a car,making the alarms go off

"oops"he pulled his hat down in shame

"yeah,high five"she put her hand out,a few seconds later the twins high fived back

" 'HONK HONK',HEY WENDY,YOU COMING OR WHAT" the driver shouted

"it's my friends,hey,you won't tell stan about this right"she asked

the twins looked at each other before motioning zipping their mouth. Wendy smiled and did the same before climbing down

"thanks,later dorks"she said entering the car which drived off

"wendy is lots of fun"said dipper

"yeah,you know,we are alone now"mabel said smiling picking up a pine

"yeah,no one can see us except for soos"dipper said also smiling

the twins looked at each other bofore summoning their stands

"STAND PINE THROW" both said in unison,the next few minutes was the two of them throwing pines with their stands. while they were having fun a cloaked figure watched from between some trees.

SCENECUT

it was the next day,dipper was sitting on the register while writing notes on a clipboard,soos was fixing some pipes and wendy was messing with the vending machine. mabel suddenly came in shouting

"random dance party"she shouted,soon everyone was dancing while dipper was deep in his notes

"dipper!" wendy jumped from below the counter startling him

"ahh"he threw the clipboard on the air before grabbing it again to look at wendy

"what"he asked like the last 5 seconds didn't happen

"you won't get in on this?"she asked while still dancing,dipper shook his head

"i'm not the dancing type"he said going back to his notes

"c'mon dipper,and what about those dance classes you took"she said

"wait,you did dance classes"wendy asked quite curious

"those were a long time ago,i barely remember half the things we saw"he muttered angrily. a cucko clock then went off signaling the shift was over

"oh yeah,quitting time,the gang is wainting for me,later "she said,dipper was about to say goodbye when mabel stopped him

"hey wendy,think we can come with you?"she asked ,making dipper eye her suspiciously

"hmm, i don't know,the things we do can get pretty wild,how old are you guys again"she asked

"fift-" mabel bumped on him,making him fall off the chair

"sixteen,so basically young adults"she smiled sheepishly

"all right, i like your spunk kid,let me get my stuff first"she said leaving,dipper than stood up

"what was that for,and since when are we sixteen,did you skip a year again"he said semi sarcastically crossing his arms. mabel dropped her arms slightly

"c'mon dipper,it's our chance to meet new people that will try to kill us with magical ghosts,besides it's been almost three weeks we arrived and haven't met new friends,making new freinds would be good for us"she argued

"alright,let's just get this over with"dipper gave in,walking towards the door.

outside,wendy's friends were throwing jelly beans at the driver,when wendy showed up

"wendy!took you long enough"her friends said,she then gestured to the twins

"hey guys,these are dipper and mabel,pals from work"she introduced the twins to her friends

mabel smiled and waved back while dipper just looked neutral with his arms crossed

"hey"he said simply. from the back of the group came a guy with pale sking and a black hoodie with a stitched heart

"so,you're like babysitting or what"he said clearly annoyed by their presence,dipper stared at him for a few seconds

"c'mon robbie be nice!guys my friends"she then proceeded to introduce each one to the twins,which had a nice enough impression

"yeah yeah,nice to meet you or whatever,now can we get going?"robbie asked impatiently

"chill down,being angry won't make this any quicker"dipper muttered passing by robbie,who fell as he went to walk

"arrg,what the hell?"the emo saw his shoes were somehow tied to each other,what he didn't see was dipper's smirk as he walked to the car,mabel following suit

SCENECUT

after a few minutes of a uneventful drive besides the teens just messing around with each other,they finally arrived at their destination just as the sun was setting. wendy jumped off the car and smiled

"this is it folks! the condemned dusk 2 dawn"she pointed at a abandoned run down convenience store.

"cool" two of wendy's friends,nate and lee said

"i wonder why they would shut down a place like this"mabel tilted her head thinking

"maybe some thing like a health code violation or maybe MURDER"nate said acting spooky at the last part

"there's a legend someone died here,and it is being haunted scene"lee said

"such a colorful history this town has"dipper muttered

"well,enough chat,we have a haunted store to barge in"wendy said going to jump the fence.

as she was about to climb mabel pulled her shoulder

"allow me"she said confidently. she summoned her stand and punched the fence,causing it to turn into yarn,she then unknitted the yarn making a opening,but to everyone except dipper she just opened a hole in the fence

"tada"she said

"woah,cool"nate and lee said before walking through

"humph"robbie just passed

"wild dude"wendy said giving a thumbs up

"some secrecy"dipper smiled a bit at his sister's scowl

"relax,is not like they can see it,it's good"she excused and walked off,dipper just shook his head

wendy looked through the store's window,inside was what you would expect from a convenience store,but a bit messier,like shelves dropped over and things littering the floor

"this is amazing"wendy said,going to open the door to find it jammed

"let me try"robbie tried to force it with with his shoulder but it didn't budge

"i think it's stuck for good"he said

"we can't just leave empty handed,there must have a way to go in"thompson said

"c'mon mabel,let's give it a try "

"oh yeah,i can't get in but tweedle dee and tweedle dum will open it like hercules"robbie scoffed,the twins looked at each other before dipper looked determinally and mabel smiled mischievously.

"ready"dipper asked his sister who nodded,both twins summoned their stands and willed them to pull the door

"GO" in one pull they basically ripped the door off their hinges,makingnrobbie look at them with his mouth open and wide eyes

"wild,so much for kids huh robbie"wendy said jokingly walking inside

"so,you guys think this place is really haunted?"asked a slightly frightened thompson

"it's definitely creepier than i thought,i wonder if the lights still work"wendy said flipping the light switch,soon everything lit up

"so... what now"dipper asked looking through the store recieving a smile from wendy

"whatever we wants,WOOHOO" she shouted as everyone went to have fun in the abandoned store.

the next hour or so was spent with the teens making random stuff around the store like dancing and throwing food at each other. right now dipper and wendy were sitting on a shelf eating some ice cream

"so dipper,what you thinking about the night so far"she asked taking a bite off her ice cream

"it has been way more fun than i imagined i'll give you that"he smiled slightly

"well i am finding this night legendary,i mean just look around. the guys are bonding,i have never seen tambry look away from her phone for so long,i just think maybe your sister had too much of that pink stuff"she pointed to mabel sitting surrounded by a pink powder candy

"im sure she is fine"dipper dismissed

"honestly,when mabel asked i wasn't sure you guys would be able to hang with us but you're pretty mature"she complimented,the events from the past weeks flashed before dipper's eyes before he answered

"yeah,i am"he said

"hey guys,we need more ice"nate shouted putting ice on thompson's pants

"i can get it"dipper dropped down from the shelf and walked towards the freezer

"here we go"he grabbed the bag of ice and stood up,going face to face to a floating brain with long eyes,staring at him

"what? [maps and legends]"

'eureka'

the stand threw a punch going through the monster,making it disappear and hitting freezer making the glass shatter

from the corner came nate and lee

"hey we heard screaming was it you"lee asked seeing dipper surrounded by glass

"woah,you okay kid?"lee asked ,dipper looked at the freezer before looking back at the two teens

"yeah,i just slipped and the glass broke,i'm fine"he said giving the ice to one of them

"glad that's fine,hey we found one of those old dancing games,wanna see thompson try it"lee asked,dipper shrugged and followed them anyway. their atention was drawn away when robbie called them,arriving where he was the group saw two outlines

"wow,so people really died here"lee said before having a idea

"i dare you to lay down in there"he said to nate

"guys,we shouldn't do that,who knows what may happen" dipper warned backing away

"hey,stop being such a buzzkill,right guys"robbie asked his friends who nodded

"yeah,chill out man"said wendy,dipper shook his head

"you don't understand these things like i do,we have to get out NOW"he tried to convince,but his pleads fell on deaf ears

once lee layed down on the body outline,it glowed and the lights turned off startling everyone. summoning [maps and legends] dipper started to look around,soon everything started to float and rise up in the air

"no tech allowed"a voice came from nowhere,soon tambry was enveloped by a green light and vanished,she then appeared on a security camera screen screaming

everyone started to panick

"what do we do"lee asked in panick

"i don't know"nate replied

"thompson get away from that"wendy warned but he didn't listen

"i almost got the high score,wooaahhh"he too was eneveloped in a light and appeared inside the dance machine,the arrows falling on him as he ran around.

robbie looked around frantically before running off

"we have to get out of here"he said running to the door

"what about tambry and thompson,we can't just leave them"lee argued

"leave them,let's just go"he got ot the exit to see the doors were closed,he picked the register and threw at the door in a attempt to escape. To everyone surprise the register sank on the door like it was soft and was thrown back at robbie,hitting his gut and taking him down to the ground

"wasn't the doors opened?! what the hell is going on"he cried in despair

dipper touched the door to see it was soft,like it was made of.

"yarn,but the only way this could happen is if... oh no"he froze before looking where mabel was to see she was gone now

"looking for something kid?" spoke a possessed mabel with glowing eyes floating behind the teens

"let my sister go!"dipper demanded

"no can do,you pesky teens trespassed and disturbed our grave,now pay" the spirit formed a floating orb on it's hand and shot it towards the remaining victims

"watchout!"dipper tackled wendy out of the way,once the others were hit they were transfered into a random item of the store destinied to suffer.

"what do we do"wendy asked

"duck"dipper warned as a ice cream machine passed over them

"welcome to your graves" the ghost threw various things at th reamining teens

"behind me,[maps and legends]" dipper stood in front of wendy,his stand punching the harmful objects away

"well well well,looks like this darling isn't the only one with a imaginary friend" the ghost commented smirking,forcefully summoning [KGB] by mabel's side

"i won't let you use my sister like that!"dipper shouted angrily sending his stand to charge in

"a old fashioned punch-out then"the ghost said sending [KGB] going on a attack rush against the slim stand

dipper smirked surprising the ghost,when [kgb] fist was about to make contact [maps and legends] turned into a map,going through the stand's punches before reforming on top of the ghost,thrusting it's hands foward phasing into mabel's body

"w-what,you shouldn't be able to touch us" the ghost said in panick

"then you never encountered a stand before,it's a astral projection,so i can touch you as much as i want"dipper said triumphantly

"now GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SISTER"he shouted

"NOOOOOOOO" mabel's eyes released a very bright light,lighting up the whole store,enveloping it in a flash of light and just as quickly as it came,the ghosts vanished and all went back to normal,everyone was released.

"you okay mabel"dipper held his sister on his arms as she held her head in pain

"urrrg,i think i ate enough smile dip to last a lifetime"she said groggily while wendy talked to her friends

"you guys won't believe what happened,there was this ghost and dipper did something to it,he just owned it by himself it was awesome" dipper smiled slightly at the enthusiasm of the story,her friends except for robbie seemed very impressed

soon after they were leaving with everyone except dipper and wendy,who was driving, sleeping,and robbie who just said nothing the entire trip

"man,guess i'm scarred for life"she said,dipper couldn't tell if she was joking or not

"i guess it was pretty nuts"he said in a calm manner

"how can you act so casual after what happened"wendy asked confused at dipper's tone

"i'll tell you tomorrow"he said simply as the car drove into the distance

SCENECUT

robbie left the van,waving off as it left to deliver everyone back home

"that stupid kid,he made me look like a loser! i wished i could just wipe them from existence"he said slamming his hand on a table

"maybe I can be of help"from behind robbie the lights turned on to reveal a figure in a cloak,concealing their face

"w-who are you,and why are you in my house,scram before i call the cops"he threatened,only recieving a laugh in return

"what's so funny"robbie asked

"what is funny,is you acting tough when you could BE tough,unstoppable,show those pesky kids who's boss,so i ask again"the figure said holding a golden arrow

"are you interested in my offer or not" he asked

robbie raised a eyebrow,as his face became one of contemplation.

END

cliffhanger card! yeah

robbie gets a offer and the shack is being spied,what will happen next

you will find out next time


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5: double trouble

"c'mon people,move those legs,we have preparations to make for tonight"stan shouted as everyone was moving stuff around like boxes and sound system. after soos finished gathering some materials he turned to stan.

"hey mr pines,who's birthday is it for you to do something like this" soos asked biting a candy bar

"it isn't a birthday soos,i was searching new ways to gain money,and there is nothing that makes teenagers spend more money than parties,if they want fun i'll smother them with fun"stan said unrolling a pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey game

"that's pretty smart,not all true,but smart"wendy said putting some boxes on the ground and taking out decorations.

"maybe those expressions are why teenagers usually don't come here"said dipper giving a soda to mabel,stan rolled his eyes

"you know what,i don't care. now go make yourselfs useful and go print these flyers and place them around town,right? right"he said,mabel stoo up

"oh boy, a trip to the copier store"she said in awe no one could tell if it was sarcastic or not,soos then joined in

"calendars,mugs,t-shirts and more! they got it all on the copier store"soos said with jazz hands

"is that their slogan?"wendy asked

"no,is just how i feel about the copier store,and i like jazz hands"he said

"save the trouble,i finally fixed the copier on my office,use that" he said walking off

SCENECUT

"does it even work"dipper asked reluctantly looking at a old beaten up copier,when he lifted the lid various moths flew around it

"butterflies"mabel tried catching them

"let's see here,i think is just press this and... go!" he leaned down and turned it on,the scanner went over his arm making a copy of it

"perfect,victory"mabel said in a deep voice,when she picked up the paper it started shaking slipping her grasp

"oops"she reached to grab it but it crawled through the ground surprising the twins,mabel fliched pulling her hand in disgust

"eww,it's alive! kill it,kill it" mabel screamed

[maps and legends]punching the hand,to his surprise when they made contact,the paper started wrap around the stand's hand covering it

"wha" dipper tried shaking it off,mabel threw her soda on it making it dissolve

"well,now that we found THAT out,let's just get this over with and not clone body parts again."dipper said making sure to only copy the flyers stan gave them

SCENECUT

"party at the mystery shack,make sure to attend"dipper said outloud giving out the flyers to anyone in the street he caught the attention of.

while giving them off he ended up bumping into someone,letting the flyers fly on the air

"ahh,the flyers" he instinctly summoned [maps and legends] grabbing all the flying objects in seconds

"ther we go,flyers secured,and a tech stuff?"he noticed he had a laptop,wires and parts along with the flyers

"t-they are mine"dipper turned around smiling blushing

"oh sorry,uh"before him was a asian girl with round glasses and long raven hair. she was wearing a long sleeved green striped shirt,a purple skirt,knee-length socks and purple shoes,on her head a tiara with a purple jewel.

"it's fine,i also should have looked where i was going" she smiled slightly as both just stared at each other for a few seconds

"you probably want your stuff back"dipper said handing the tech stuff to her

"r-right,sorry "she picked them up before eyeing the flyers

"what are those for uhh"she asked as dipper handed her one

"i'm dipper. my uncle is doing a public party at the mystery shack outside town"he explained,she smiled

"that seems nice,maybe i'll show up then. nice to meet you dipper,i'm candy"she said before walking off as dipper just looked she turn the corner,he shook his head before looking at the flyers and walking to spread them around.

SCENECUT

candy turned the corner and walked down the road to a nearby store

"what took you so long"candy looked up at two other girls.

one was taller than her and larger in size,she had brown hair in a ponytail. she was wearing a black tank top with a knigh's head on it purple shorts and black boots,on her arms she had spiked bracelets and on her neck a pendant with a glowing skull

the second girl was slimmer and was wearing a pink zipped up hoodie with flame designs on the arms,the hoodie concealing her face, she was wearing pink jean shorts and pink boots.

"sorry,i bumped into someone in the way"she said giving the flyer to the pink girl

" "party at the mystery shack" huh,looks like we have a event to attend ladies" the leader said walking away,she turned around slightly,her pink eyes glowing through the hoodie covering her face

"make sure to put on your best clothes"she said in a mischievous tone,the flyer on her hand catching ablaze and burning to a crisp.

SCENECUT

back at the mystery shack,most of the decorations were either already set or ready to be installed like the sound systtem and such. everyone was currently standing in a line as stan was dividing their roles.

"soos,sice you begged and worked extra shifts for more than i can count i'll let you be the DJ"he said,soos grabbed a book

"alright,i won't dissapoint mr pines,this book taught me how to be a D-D-DJ"he said mimicking the beat and holding the book up

"very promissing. wendy and mabel,you'll be in charge of the ticket booth"he said making mabel's face drop

"but grunckle stan,this party is my chance to make new friends" she said,dipper stepped up

"i can stay on the ticket booth instead"he said looking sympathetically at mabel

"'sigh' you realize if that's the case you'll have to commit ot the booth all night with wendy without leaving it right"stan said,dipper shrugged

"sure,i am not very active in parties anyways,at least i have a fun company"he said raising his arm to wendy

"yeah"wendy high-fived back before wrapping her arm around his neck

"we'll be fine"she said smiling

SCENECUT

it was end the start of evening as the party drawed closer to start. mabel was brushing her hair and getting ready while dipper was reading the journal

"hmm,i wonder if she will come"he muttered reading the journal,mabel sprouted by his side

"see who again?"she asked startling dipper

"ahh,can everyone stop doing that!"he snapped,mabel laughed

"i'm just kidding,so who you talking about"she asked,dipper sighed

"i bumped into someone today,she seemed nice"he said,mabel perked up

"she? dipper's in love,dipper's in love"she started to chant,soon [maps and legends] covered her mouth

"c'mon,i just met her. i better go help wendy set the ticket booth"he said standing up

as he was about to leave the door closed and turned into string,he turned around slowly with a 'what now' look on his face,to see mabel with her hands on her hips

"you can't go out like that" she pointed to his clothes,he looked down and shrugged

"what do you mean,it's the same clothes i always use"he said

"exactly,for a party you should at least where something special"she said scolding him

"relax,and let me be me"he said touching the door,he then pulled a specific string causing the entire door to unravel and fall to the floor

mabel reformed the door and sighed as dipper walked away,not before he looked at her

"your hair is messy"he said in a playful tone,laughing as a colorful blurr passed by him and into the bathroom.

"never gets old" he laughed shaking his head walking away

SCENECUT

the party had already started and was in full swing with many people dancing and just having fun overall,on the second floor stan approached mabel wearing a white suit and singing a tune

" yadda do yadda do,so,your grunckle can throw a party or not?"he said lifting his arms

"the energy is eletric,move those bodies" soos said from the dj booth playing a lightning sound effect

on the ticket booth dipper and wendy were just chatting and telling jokes while selling tickets to a surprising big amount of people.

"that was a nice joke wendy" dipper laughed grabbing some chips,he then looked at the bag

"wendy, you mess with the vending machine quite often,which kind of food you like anyway"he asked offering some chips to her

"hmm tough question,i'm not really picky with food,i mostly eat anything .you?"she asked back grabbing some chips,dipper thought for a moment

"well,im not really a fan of fancy and requinted food. i like more simple things like fast food or regular sized food,mabel has quite the sweet tooth but i prefer more sour or salty foods"he explained

"hey,is this the mystery shack,where a party is taking place?" dipper and wendy looked up to see a girl with pink clothes and a large girl with a tank top

"hey dipper"from behind the large girl came the girl dipper bumped earlier,dipper noticed her tone was rather sad

"h-hey candy,nice to see you"he smiled,the pink girl pushed her aside leaning in closer

"so you're dipper,and that must be mabel"she said looking through the window behindthe booth where mabel was dancing

"yeah,what's it to you?"he asked a little weirded out by her interest in them

"good,you've been a pain in the ass"suddenly she pointed her hand at dipper,covering it with fire,the teen had a split second to push wendy out of the way before a large fireball engulfed the booth and part of the shack destroying it in the process,the blast knocked stan away making fall unconscious

people on the party started to panic at the sudden explosion and started to run away. the blast sent dipper back into a wall,he had smoke coming out of him as he was filled with burn marks and part of his clothes had been burned off with his hat incinerated

"dipper!" "dude!" mabel and soos got alarmed by the sudden attack,the injured dipper pointed towards the pink girl with a shaky hand

"she is here to kill us! she must be with gideon!"he shouted,the girl laughing

"please,gideon was nothing more than a useless puff fish compared to my real boss,since i'll kill you anyway i shall enlighten you"she said in a mocking manner. she removed her hoodie revealing pink hair and a horned tiara

"my name is pyrrah,but you can call me pyronica,and with my stand i'll burn you alive"she said putting her arms behind her head in a rather seductive manner as her stand materialized.

it was a feminine stand with a well developed physique,it had pink skin with one of her eyes covered by dark pink hair,on the top of her head she had three small spikes and two large horns on the side of her head. she was wearing a dark pink and white leotard with flame designs and a red cape around her neck*

"you like my [through fire and flames] ? take a good look at it,it will be your last"she mocked,the stand created fire on her hands and shot a wave of flames at the odd duo

"[KGB] wall up"

'Ado!'

KGB punched the ground turning it into yarn,she then knitted it into a wall in front of mabel and soos and reverted it back to it's previous state,shielding them from the fire

"ahh hot hot hot"mabel said still feeling the intense heat of the pink flames

"i got it ,spin" RAM's roulette stopped on a symbol of slugs,the stand's mouth opened and it vomited various large glowing slugs which attached to pyronica and started to drain her energy

"ewww,get them off get them off"pyronica screamed [through fire and flames] swung it's arm swatting and burning the slugs away

"spin" the symbol of a pirate ship,the stand's chest opened revealing various cannons that shot at the same time landing around her

"heh nice aim,now burn"she mocked creating a fireball,the cannonballs then glowed before exploding

"AAHHHHH" pyronica shouted as explosions went around her

"ENOUGH"she released a wave of fire pushing soos back,that was a msitake as the attacks caused her stamina to falter making her stand vanish,as she realized mabel wasn't there anymore

"right here [knitting giant beanies]" pyronica eyes widen when she saw the cheerful girl right beside her

'ADO'

the punch never came,pyronic looked to the side,the fist inches away from her face being held by a large armored gauntlet. mabel followed the arm seeing it belonged to the larger girl with the tank top

"grenda,candy take care of them"pyronica said stepping back

mabel was thrown back by grenda as she stepped up along with candy,who had her head down.

"i'll crush you with my [neon knights]" grenda's gauntlet started to spread covering her head to toe in a large black armor with neon higlights,in one hand a tower shield and a large mace on the other

"sorry for this,[deadwood]" the asian girl was covered in black and orange samurai/ninja hybrid armor with a katana,on her helmet the purple jewel remained. she rushed at mabel cutting her barricade to pieces

"star away"dipper shouted sending [maps and legends] to attack,with quick reflexes candy swung her sword in a attempt to cut the stand,to her surprise [maps and legends]proved to be faster then her,dodging her strikes by turning into paper and reforming above her. candy turned around to try and react but was met with a kick to the face causing her to stumble back and part of the armor to crack,revealing her mouth and part of her eyes

"that jewel looks quite suspicious,like the one gideon was wearing"using this chance [maps and legends] thrust it 's hand aiming for the jewel. seemingly without command [deadwood] made candy basically fold her body to dodge the fast attack,before she could counter attack the stand was back with dipper.

"this wouldn't be as easy as with gideon,if only i could distract her"he muttered watching the armored girl come towards him trying to hit him with a downward slice. thinking fast dipper used his stand to grab candy's wrists stopping the attack and surprising her,he then punched her stomach and threw her towards a nearby wall,knocking her on the floor for a bit,allowing dipper to run away.

as candy was about to give chase pyronica stopped her

"don't mind him,he isn't that much of a threat,go help grenda"she said taking a drink of a soda,candy nodded

dipper ran upstairs trying to find anything useful

"c'mon there must be something around here to serve as a distraction,if only i could get her busy for a few seconds to tell mabel and soos about their weakness"he muttered

he picked a random box lying around,but he tripped making it fall covering dipper in various papers stan had laying around. to his surprise he couldn't get the papers off himself

"what the,they are sticking"he then saw with awe as the papers covered his wound and then blended in like a second skin,in a few seconds all of dipper's wounds were healed

"alright,now only if i could"he looked at something and smiled

"be everywhere at once"he said running off-screen

SCENECUT

downstairs the situation didn't prove very favorable for mabel and soos as they tried to hold their own against the deadly duo as their teamwork was impecable with grenda trying to overpower soos preventing him from using his roulette and candy keeping mabel from hitting either of them and destroying any yarn she created

"this is bad dude"soos said,using his stand to block grenda's attacks

"HEY,leave them alone"dipper said from the stairway,pyronica laughed

"like you and your puny stand can do something,you and what army"she asked mockingly,dipper smiled fiercely

"this army,ATTACK"to the villains surprise hundreds of dippers ran foward crowding the fight

"what is this,get off"grenda shouted swatting a few dippers with her mace

"they keep coming"candy said cutting apart a few of the clones

"mabel,soos!"both looked to a lonely dipper waving at them

"aim for the jewels,if they are destroyed the stands will vanish,like with gideon"he said,mabel and soos looked at each other and smiled

"spin" the roulette stopped in the symbol of a lighthouse,the stand's eyes shined bright blinding the armored duo

"get ready for a shocking surprise" [KGB] punched a powerbox making the lamp break dropping bright yellow yarn on candy and grenda

"soos! the fire extinguishers"dipper shouted,the handyman nodded

"spin"the roulette stopped in symbol of firework,the top of [RAM]s hat opened and released various fireworks which went off on the ceiling making the sprinklers to start,but oit also caused all the clones to be destroyed

"hah,what fools,destroying your advantage like that"grenda mocked readying her mace

"i would take a closer look at yourselfs before bad mouthing us"mabel said,the duo was still covered in yellow yarn

"oh sh"

"release" mabel ordered,the yellow string becoming eletricity once again eletrocuting both enemy stand users!

"AAAAAAHHHH"the screamed in pain as the eletric currents passed through their bodies.

when it finally finished,there was smoke coming from both girls as grenda shakily stood up

"you won't beat us! we can still fight,gahhh"grenda was interrupted when her face met [ram]s arm being caught in a devastating lariat sending her past pyronica

"this for ruining the party!"soos said in anger

"i'll take you with me"candy woke up and faster than anyone could see she pinned dipper and was ready to impale him

"any last words"she asked darkly.

what she didn't expect was for dipper to break out of her grasp and lock her in a kiss,at the situation candy eyes widen as she didn't know how to react,using this chance [maps and legends]materialized and smashed the gem.

once the gem was destroyed candy's eyes glowed,and like with gideon,her stand squirmed as it vanished into a screaming cloud before vanishing,candy dropped unconscious but dipper grabbed her.

"wow,i can't believe that actually worked,i thought i was a goner"he said in surprise

"NO,THIS SHOULDN'T HAPPEN"pyronica screamed,the trio ready for the hard fight to come,summoning her stand

suddenly pyronica was stabbed by various glowing knifes that came from behind her

"ahhh,what is this?"she screamed in pain

"payback" everyone looked back,to everyone's surprise it was

"GIDEON?!" everyone shouted. before them was gideon but he was different

his hair was messy and unkept,he was wearing a blue jacket over a white shirt and jeans instead of his blue suit.

"how? your stand was destroyed"pyronica said in disbelief while bleeding from the knife wounds

"call it a bonus"he said before a knife hit pyronica's eye,she screamed in pain grasping her eye

"t-this isn't over"she breathed hard,grasping her eye. she and grenda were covered in a pillar of fire before vanishing.

a few seconds of weird silent passed as both sides looked at each other

"so...we have to talk"gideon said.

SCENECUT

"you did WHAT?!" a hooded figure shouted at the injured pyronica seating in a round table surrounded by other hooded figures

"i-i thought"she stuttered

"no,you didn't! and that is the problem,not only did you reveal yourself and US,you also lost another member and another GEM"the table was smashed to pieces as he towered over her as she paled

"you WILL learn to obey me,i'll make sure of that"he said walking closer as she was frozen in place

"please,no please,NOOOOO" the screams got lost in the night as the screen went black

END

finally! i have been writing this for longer then i wanted,surprisingly the quarantine is actually making me busier as i have to help with chores around the house,but i hope you like the chapter.

Just for info

gideon is back,and a new member joins the party,yes,it's candy. wendy will get a stand eventually don't worry.

about candy,i have her stand in mind but i want to know if you guys think she should have a wearable stand like her "fake stand" or a regular spirit,tell me on comments or PM whatever you prefer.

STAND GLOSSARY:

stand name:through fire and flame

user:pyrrah "pyronica" ember

ability:pyrokinesis

stats:

power-A

speed-B

durability-B

range-D

precision-D

development-D

/

stand name:neon knights

user:grenda

ability:high durability and increases durability and strength of the user

stats:

power-A

speed-C

durability-B

range-E

precision-E

development-E

/

stand name:deadwood(retired)

user:candy

ability:great agility and sword skills

stats:

power-C

speed-A

durability-C

range-E

precision-B

development-E

/

stand name:?

user:gideon gleeful

ability:?

stats:

power-?

speed-?

durability-?

range-?

precision-?

development-?


	6. Interlude

interlude chapter

it was one week since the party and the attack by pyronica,after the attack stan recieved a head injury from hitting his head on the wall and wendy got various third degree burns and they were rushed to the hospital,while stan returned in 3 days while wendy is still on the hospital being treated as her wounds were graver. with the help from soos and mabel's stands they were able to fix the shack in almost one day while dipper helped them using his stand by coordinating them to build properly. ever since the attack candy hadn't showed up again which dipper understood,she probably wouldn't have the courage to look them at the faces after trying to kill them.

since a few days ago the twins couldn't stop thinking about what gideon said to them

FLASHBACK

"gideon what do y-"mabel started

"2 years"he said making her shut up

"i was being controlled for 2 years"he sighed

"i know i'm not welcome here,and i won't deny my actions. what i did was terrible and im truly sorry for it,i haven't been myself for 2 years and you can't know how that feels,but there is something else going on this town,i can't tell you what it is or who's behind it but you better be careful,stand users tend to attract one another and if nothing is done about it,more people like her will appear. good night and i hope you can forgive me" gideon said grabbing the tiara from candy's head before walking away

the twins were stunned how gideon,despite still being himself felt like a totally different person,he seemed so more serious,his tone more bitter and depressed

FLASHBACK END

"there she is,kids. the cheapest fair money can rent, i spared every expense" stan said taking mabel out of her thought. he had a few bandges arouns his head

they heard screaming and a tram cart fell on the ground as dipper got out of it dizzily

"i think the sky tram is broken,ouch,i'll get some papers"he said limping away.

"haha,this guy. i have a job for you mabel,gpt put these around"stan said giving his niece a bunch of fake safety inspections,mabel looked at them reluctantly

"grunkle stan,is this legal"she asked,stan laughed

"when there's no cops around,anything's legal. soos,how's that dunk coming along? "stan asked soos who was welding the handle of the dunk tank

"almost ready "soos said knocking on it to prove his point

"ha,you've got it rigged from here to timbuktu! there is nothing that can knock me down"he said triumphantly

"you sure you should do this? you haven't fully recovered yet"mabel said in concern

"relax mabel,this is fine" he looked to his toolbox,soos leaned closer to mabel

"i used [RAM] to make it sure it would be unmovable,only thing that can break it is a futuristic laser arm cannon"he winked at her,mabel smiled

"thanks"she high fived him

"hey,did someone see my red screwdiver? damn thing went missing?" he asked digging through his toolbox

"maybe a magical creature took it"soos said making stan roll his eyes

"you're spending too much time with those kids. let's see where i put it"he said

while the trio was searching for the missing tool,not too far away behind some bushes and portable toilets,a mysterious man uses the missing screwdriver to fix something on his wrist

"mission is going as planned. over " he said before dropping the tool and vanishing.

SCENECUT

stan walked near dunking tank with a megaphone,he turned it on making everyone cover their ears from the screeches

"it's 12'0 clock and the dunking tank is officially open. step right up and dunk me folks"he then started insulting some people to make them want to dunk him as he laughed at their failures

far away dipper was eating a corn dog shaped like a question mark while walking near to wendy,he then took a look at it

"how do they even shape them like this?feels unnatural"he said

"but dipper they are so..."she placed it in front of a sign that said 'delicious'

"delicious?"she said in mock doubt before both laughed,causing some mustard to fall on wendy staining her clothes

"ah damn,i'll be right back"she said walking off,shortly after mabel came holding two cotton candy sticks

"you seem to be having fun,and was that wendy? i thought she was still recovering,how is she here"she asked

"well,she appeared after i fell from the skyline"he started to tell mabel

FLASHBACK

dipper was in front of the mirror in his and mabel's room with his shirt off while using his stand to find wounds and cover them with paper so they would heal. he sighed in relief as he felt a few bones pop back into place when the sheets fused with his skin

"you look fine,better than me at least"dipper got startled quickly putting his shirt back,he turned back to see wendy standing there covered with bandages beneath her clothes,wendy looked at her happily

"wendy! you're okay"he hugge her,making her wince. he got off her remembering her state

"good to see a friendly face too dipper"she wrapped her arm around his neck

"but the medics said you would be recovering for at least 3 weeks"dipper said,wendy rubbed her head

"well,i'm not sure what happened either,one day i was completely in pain and on the other i was way better,it still hurts a bit but is nothing compared to a few days ago" she said pulling her bandages slightly

"well i'm just happy your okay,hey there will be a fair happening soon. want to hang out around it"he asked

"sure,anything to make me forget about the past few days"she said

FLASHBACK END

"well is great to see wendy well again. and you two being so romantivc"she said mockingly recieving a punch from dipper

"is not like that,i just like her as a good friend"he said slightly angered by his sister's antics

there conversation as robbie came from nowhere

"hey,have any of you dorks seen wendy around? i heard she was off the hospital and i wanted to say hi"he said looking disgusted by being talking to the younger teens

"who wants to know"said mabel crossing her arms

"how did you even know she was out,you didn't go visit her in the hospital"dipper squinted at the older teen,that got robbi by surprise

"hey,i'm a good friend okay! i went there every day to check on her"he said crossing his arms,the twins looked at each other

"funny,because visiting hours are from 1 to 3 and we went there everyday and stayed from start to end every single time"mabel started

"and you didn't show up a single day,you lying robbie?"dipper finished

robbie looked at them and scoffed

"what i do doesn't matter to some dorks,i'll go find her myself"he said walking away

"i still don't like him"mabel said,she looked to dipper who was still in thought

"did you feel off a second ago?"he asked her

"feel what now?"asked wendy coming back

"nothing much just talking about...PIG"mabel said suddenly,she then runned off to somewhere

"that was something,hey look at that dipper"wendy said pointing to a plush of a weird animal

"is it a panda or a duck?"dipper asked

"i don't know but i want it"she said

"alright,one please"dipper said to the carnie

"you get one try"the carnie said

dipper looked at the targets for a few seconds,materializing his stand's hand around his own

"3,2,1 go"he threw the ball,but he put a bit too much force into it making it go above the targets ricochet and hit wendy's eye

"AH MY EYE"she said grasping it

"wendy!are you okay?"he asked taking the hand off the eye revealing a black eye

"is it too bad"she asked

"hang on,i'll grab some ice"he said walking off. after grabbing the ice and putting it on a bag he was returning when he bumped into something making him fall and drop most the ice

"what the,what hit me"he looked around,but saw nothing close by that could have hit him in any way

"i must have tripped"he said to himself standing up and walking back,after turning the corner he saw robbie with a snow cone on wendy's eye

"just ease your eyeball into the freezy cone"he said

"thanks robbie,that's pretty sweet"wendy said back,robbie smiled

"yeah,i was just at the right moment at the right time. hey,we've been hanging out quite a while,would you like to go out with me"he asked,wendy looked at him,then bandages across her arm and finally to dipper and she pushed him off

"sorry robbie,but i made a promise to hang with dipper today"she said,robbie looked at her incredulously,then with anger at dipper

"b-but we've known each other since childhood,you have only seen this dweeb for a few weeks"he said snapping

"but lately this "dweeb" has been a much better friend than you,where were you the last week,when i was dying from pain in the hospital?!"wendy snapped back,surprising robbie

"i-i uhhh,i was..."he didn't have the words

"i thought so... come on dipper"wendy said pulling the boy away leaving robbie alone

"are you okay? i heard shouting"mabel came in holding a pig on her arms

"is that a pig"wendy asked petting it making it squeal in joy

"he is cute right? i named him waddles,say hi waddles"she said

'oink oink'

"good boy"she said cuddling him

"yeah im fine,hey how about some ice cream?"wendy asked

"yeah"the twins said in unison following their older friend as robbie clenched his fist on the background and walked away.

SCENECUT

"goodbye wendy,today was great"dipper waved

"yeah,we had so much fun,right waddles?"mabel said looking at her pig

'oink oink' he squealed

"bye guys,see ya tomorrow"wendy waved

"well,i'll go take a shower dippster"said mabel stretching and heading for the bathroom

"alright"he looked at his hands

"i'm just glad wendy is fine,i don't think i could ever look at the mirror if something grave happened."he then noticed a picture on the table

"what's this"it was a picture of a rabbit,he shrugged

"must be wendy messing around again,i'll go eat something"he said. as he left the rabbit on the ícture shifted to black for a second

the camera pans out showing the man from the start watching dipper from behind a tree,he started typing in his glove

"no anomaly detected here,i will keep searching. over" he said vanishing again.

END

Here is a short little chapter. so,'ill be honest,this would be a complete chapter but i realized it wouldn't be good enough so i decided to make it a short decent chapter than a long messy chapter

before i go i wanna make a little contest,to find a stand for wendy! so leave in the comments or send me a PM a idea and i'll choose a winner!


	7. Irrational treasure

Chapter 6:irrational treasure

"hey dipper check it out,nacho earrings. i'm hilarious" mabel giggled,stan rolled his eyes and honked

the twins and waddles were in stan's car as they roamed to somewhere they weren't quite sure of where they were going but after what just happened a few days ago,they just went along to distract themselves

"that's debatable,what's up with this traffic,and why is it... all covered wagons? oh no! no!"stan started to panic and pushed the gas pedal,going past the wagons almost running over a group of women dressed in old timey clothes. stan immediately stops and starts driving in reverse

"uh,is everything okay grunkle stan? you seem skethcier than usual"dipper asked,but his question fell on deaf ears

"we have to get out of here. before it's too late"he said before realising there were wagons all around his car,he grabbed the sides of his head

"oh no,they circled the wagons! we're trapped"he screamed. mabel looked outside the car seeing a cow

"i'm feeling good about today"she said.

deciding to investigate what was going on to let stan so concerned and riled up,him following suit shortly after

"wow,look at the town,is like we went back in time"said mabel holding a panflet of the town,lowering it to show two people carrying a dirty glass. stan frowned and pinched his nose

"ah,boy. it's pioneer day. every year these yahoos dress like idiots to celebrate the day gravity falls was founded"he said as short ugly man came welcoming them to 1863,but he was quickly shushed away by stan growling at him

the twins look in relative awe as many of the citizens are doing old timey things,mabel points to a woman dipping wax

"wow,candle dipping"she said,waddles oinking by her side

dipper spots old man mcgucket gold panning

"whoa gold panning" he said. off in the distance they could hear a man getting married to a woodpecker which they shrugged off as the usual town weirdness. they then heard speakers and a announcer voice

"come one come all for the opening ceremonies"

dipper and mabel started to follow the voice when they realised stan was standing still with his arms crossed

"you not coming?"dipper asked,stan shook his head

"no way,just know if you come talking like these people you are dead to me"he said walking away,the twins shrugged and continued on

SCENECUT

around a large stage,a sizeable crowd was forming,on top of the stage were two policeman. one was a big burly dark skinned man with a large mustache and the other was a skinny odd looking man

"here-ye,here-ye! ye olde commencement ceremony is about to start" the dark skinned man said,his partner ringing a bell enthusiastically

in the middle of the crowd a burglar grabbed someone's purse and ran away

"my purse! cops,help me"she screamed,the cops then rushed off the stage to rretrieve the stolen goods

after they left a girl around the twin's age walked to the mic,she had blonde hair and black eyes. she was wearing a purple dress with a brown belt,brown leather pants and matching boots,on her head a tiara

"howdy everyone,you all know me pacifica northwest,great great granddaughter of the town founder,nathaniel northwest. i am also very rich"she said with a smug look as the crowd cheered

"now if you got the pioneer spirit,we ask you to stand up and present youselfs"she said

"ooh,audience participation"she said standing up and walking to the front of the crowd

once she got to the front she jumped in joy shouting

"yeah,let's get this pioneer day started! right guys? USA USA USA"she started to chant,everyone doing the same with even some patriots crying

upon seeing the scene pacifica rolled her eyes and scoffed,she then pointed at mabel

"i'm sorry to break it to you,but pioneer day is for serious people,and you look and act ridiculous"she then looked at mabel's sweater

"i mean,a puppy playing basketball,are you always this silly?"she asked mockingly,mabel looked at her with a angry face

"i can be serious"she said remembering the fight with grenda and candy

"you are wearing nacho earrings hon"pacifica pointed making mabel cover her ears and blush

"wow,i am embarassed for you,give her a hand everyone"pacifica encouraged as everyone started clapping,mabel covered her face and ran away

dipper glared at the blonde before leaving to find his sister,leaving the crowd he found her sitting curled up in a bench with her sweater covering her face. he approached and put his arms over her shoulder,she looked at him

"dipper,do you think i'm silly"she asked her brother who gave a skeptical look

"uhmmmm,sometime?"he said,she buried her face deeper in the sweater with waddles leaning on her

"but don't let that upset you,when you saved me and the battle against pyrrah,you are as serious as yuo could be and you did great"he smiled at her

"she isn't the nices tperson now is she?" the twins turned to see gideon approaching with a piece of pie

"we noticed,want something gideon" mabel asked,gideon sighed putting the pie down in a nearby bench

"look,i know you still feel skeptical about my actions and i figured my intervention against pyronica wasn't the most heartwarming. but after reflecting a bit i realised avoiding you two won't solve the problem so i decided to cut the problems in it's roots instead of burrying it deeper"he explained, putting his arm out

"so please,let us start over so you can know me,the real me. greetings im gideon"he smiled,the twins looked at each other and back at the white haired boy and shook his hand

"nice to meet you gideon"mabel smiled with dipper following along

"pacifica really ain't the sweatheart the city believes her to be"gideon said

"i just don't see why she think she is better because of her heritage,wait,i think i saw something about that in my journal about him" dipper said taking out his journal,gideon leaned in to take a look

"wow,a book all about supernatural things in gravity falls? that's amazing"gideon said in awe

"hehe,is a long story,anyways i found it."dipper said reading the text out loud

"in my investigations i recently made a discovery. nathaniel northwest may not be the true founder of gravity falls! i believe this secret is emburied somewhere on the enclosed document. if only i could crack the code" after reading dipper picked a weird document with various symbols and giberish

"wow,if this is true that means the entire northwest family will be a could be a major conspiracy"gideon said

"really?"mabel asked

"we have to investigate this!"he said,mabel stood up in a hurry

"wait,i'm definetly coming. conspiracies are serious right? if i solve one people will have to take me seriously" she argued tsking of her sweater and tiyng it around her waist leaving her white shirt

"no way i'll let this opportunity go,i'm in"gideon said

"yeah! mystery trio?"mabel said putting her hand out

'oink' waddles agreed

"sure"gideon said putting his hand on top of hers,dipper soon following suit

"mystery trio" they all said in union before leaving

from behind a nearby tree,the dark skinned cop was hearing the conversation,taking his walkie talkie

"this is sheriff blubs,we have a code sepia!"he said,hearing the dispatcher spit his coffee

"what?! and what are you doing about it?"the dispatcher asked

"i'm following them right now"blubs said

"find them and stop them,there is no room for error"the dispatcher said,blubs nodded and turned to his partner

"deputy durland,maintining this cover-up is the mission we have been training for our entire carreers!"he said durland ringing his bell before they turned to where the kids went

SCENECUT

the twins,waddles and gideon went to the library to look for more evidence to solve the code

"alright fosued,stay focused"said mabel hopping around the place

"what are we looking for exactly"gideon asked looking around some books,he picked a book and noticed something weird

"hmm,a book made of gold, maybe a decoration" he shrugged

dipper placed some slides on the projector trying to figure what in what language the writings were

"let's see,it's not egyptian and it isn't numerology either"gideon mumbled,dipper pointed at a specific symbol

"isn't that the alchemist symbol for flame? maybe if we burn it the answer will reveal itself"dipper said grabbing a candle

"you sure,shouldn't we search a bit more,what if you're wrong?" gideon asked,dipper scoffed

"trust me on this one,i know quite a bit about papers"he said,looking to see mabel wearing a hat she made out of the paper,she then realized what she had done

"i just made something silly again!"she blew a raspberry,gideon then grabbed the hat and analyzed it

"no,you made a map"he said,making mabel look up surpised,gideon then looked at the candle in dipper's hand

"and i wanted to burn it... i see the flaw now"he said putting the candle away.

suddenly the two cops bust through and head to the cashier

"we are looking for a few kids who may be acting suspicious,it's confidential work"he said as the cashier talked to him durland walked around

the trio hid under a table

"isn't very safe here,we should take this elsewhere"mabel said,gideon took a look at the map

"it leads to the museum,let's go pines"gideon said,the trio ran off undetected,the camera pans out to reveal a figure watching them from afar before walking away.

SCENECUT

the trio found themselves inside the museum looking at various exhibits,looking for anything suspicious

"doesn't the map have any more clues,like a riddle or a code?"asked gideon ,dipper shook his head

"no,we searched it all,we have to rely on our wittz on this one,man"he said

mabel stared at a rather abstract painting

"art is weird"she said sitting on a bench while looking at the painting

"huh,the date is upside down,who does such a silly mistake"she heard some of the visitors say outloud

"someone not serious,like me,this running tired me out" she said laying on the bench upside down,she gazed at the painting for a few seconds before she realized something

"that's it!"she said out loud getting the boys attention

"what?"dipper said doing the same seeing the abstract painting being actually the painting of s statue of a woman with wings pointing somewhere

"i think i've seen that statue on the cemetery once,come on"gideon said the twins following suit,accidentaly going past the cops searching for them

"hey,it's them,get them!"blubs said but when he pushed the door it didn't open making them get trapped

"what? who put string here?"durland said getting entangled

"nice thinking" gideon complimented mabel as they ran

once getting to the cemetery they immediately found the statue as it stuck out like a sore thumb,they stared at it for a few seconds

"maybe it's pointing somehwere?"dipper said,gideon stared at it

"hey guys look,it's picking my nose" mabel giggled with the statue's finger on her nose, she leaned foward making the figer bend upwards

"whoah,look" the statue moved revealing a staircase that lead down

"looks like being silly isn't that bad after all"gideon sent a thumbs up before going down the staircase

"ha,watch me pacifica"mabel said following the two boys

"we need to be careful,there may be traps around here"dipper said,suddenly gideon tackled both twins

"watchout!"he shouted as various arrows passed above them hitting the wall

"wow,thanks gideon but how did you know?"asked dipper surprised

"sharp wits,and a bit of help"gideon stood up revealing a star shaped monocle on his right eye

"this is part of my stand,it lets me see glimpses of the future"gideon said leading the way

with gideon knowing what would happen,it made dodging the traps way easier

"i can see a door,we are almost there" dipper shouted

"wahh"mabel ended up tripping,unfortunaly falling on top of a switch

"oh no"she looked up to see part of the wall coming down on her

"mabel!"dipper shouted

"duck"gideon shouted grabbing four intricate looking card and threw them foward,2 in each side of the wall. from each card came various light blue chains entangling in each other,making a net to ctahct the trap

"it won't hold long,move !"gideon said starting to sweat

mabel rolled out of the way just in time,as the chains broke and the wall crushed the spot where she was

"you okay mabel?"dipper asked,she breathed hard

"yeah,yeah i'm good,just you know,life flashing before my eyes and all that stuff"she said in a deadpan tone making gideon laugh a bit

"that was close,whew. come on,we are almost there"dipper said standing up and walking away,suddenly hitting a solid surface

"oww,what the?"before him was a large wall of sorts completely made of gold

"weird,my map doesn't say there is a door here"he said looking at his stand

"maybe a trap we triggered by accident"mabel suggested

"is there another way around?"gideon asked dipper,who shook his head

"no,we will have to break through,watchout though"he warned turning to mabel

she smirked and cracked her knuckles

"relax and leave it to me,go [KGB] show what we can do" she posed sending her stand to punch the wall

'ADO'

The wall became golden string

"good job,now is just pull the right one and find the treasure and rub in pacifica's face she is a fraud"dipper said, the trio heard footsteps behind them

"i can't allow you to do that"turning around they saw a woman,but she was unnatural

she was taller than any average woman,and her skin was solid gold. she was dressed like a 18 hundreds servant with a long yellow antique dress leaving her shoulder uncovered,her hair was in a bun and her eyes were covered by a gold cloth.

"who are you?,some kind of acient spirit?"asked dipper,she laughed

"aren't you naive. i was never given a real name but i decided to go by [glitter and gold], pacifica northwest's stand and eternal servant"she said bowing to the trio

"pacifica's stand?"mabel said slowly

"yes silly girl,and i must stop you here"she said menacingly taking a step foward,the ground beneath her heel turning into solid gold

"okay,we have no time for this" gideon said cutting the string door with one of his cards and turning to the woman

"you two go,i'll take care of ms golden sunshine"he said grabbing various cards and going into a battle stance

"gideon"mabel started

"GO" he shouted charging in as dipper grabbed her arm and ran in deeper

after a few minutes of sprinting the twins entered a somekind of makeshift archives room

"it's like a treasure trove of ancient historical information"mabel said looking at a picture of abraham lincoln without his hat showing a hand sprouting from his head and a photo of benjamin franklin with earrings revealing he was a woman

"wow,benjamin franklin is awoman!"mabel said

"jackpot,i found it!"dipper called holding a file named 'northwest cover-up' and started to read it

"let it be recorded that nathaniel northwest,fabled founder of gravity falls,was in fact a fraud... as well as a waste shovelling village idiot?. oh man wait until the papers hear about this" the twins laughed at the revelation

"once people see i uncovered a secret conspiracy they will take me seriously"mabel said pumping her fist in the air

"it also says here the real founder was sir lord,quentin trembley III"dipper read out loud,mabel turned her head

"who?"she asked

"none of your business" the twins looked up to see the two cops show up,they paled slightly as it meant gideon had possibly lost

"you're under arrest! WOO hoo"dudland suddenly fell on the ground with various darts on his back

"he got hit quite a few times,but nevermind that. quentin trembley is a matter of national security"blubs said

"what do you mean "national security""dipper asked

"who is this guy anyway"asked mabel

"see for yourself" blubs said taking a film reel from his hat and putting it on a projector that was around

(the president film is the same)

"the whereabouts of president trembley were unknown"the official on the film said before it ended,blubs then turned to the twins

"until now"he said taking off the cloth revealing the president encased in a orange block

"woah,what is it? ember or something" blubs laughed

"the fool thought he could live forever by encasing himself in a block of solid peanut brittle, smooth move mr president! finding his body was our special mission"he said

"and to think all we needed was follow a pig's muddy footsteps"he said pointing to footprints waddles made,he looked down in shame

"now that you know the truth,we can't let you go around telling everyone"blubs said,the twins got in a battle stance

"and what? does that mean you will try to kill us" dipper asked,the cops suddenly backed off

"what? no,we are just gonna escort you and the body to washingtown"he said shooting the twins with tranquilizer darts,they fell on the ground

"you are not coming back by the way"was all they heard before everything went black

SCENECUT

"uhh,w-what happened"mabel slowly woke up

"what?" she was trapped in a large wooden box next to dipper,waddles and the president's body

"dammit they got usd,wake up dipper!"she said slapping his face a few times

"uh,i'm awake 'im awake!"dipper stood up in a flash

"we are in a box?" he asked semi retorically,they then remembered what blubs said before they were knocked out

"we are going to washingtown! we have to get out of here"mabel said holding waddles,dipper breathed

"okay okay,let's see"he summoned his stand in map form

"we are in the cargo wagon of a transport train 1 day away from washingtown"

"can your map zoom out,there must be somehwere we can jump off safely"mabel asked ,dipper did as she suggested

"hmm,there will be a hay cargo in a few minutes we can jump off there"dipper said returning his stand to humanoid form

"alright,so help me break this crate then mabel"he said preparing [maps and legends] for a stand rush

"mabel?"he turned as she didn't respond

"i just wanna say i'm sorry,if i wasn't so silly about this situation i would'nt have forgotten to clean waddles feet"she said grabbing a piece of peanut brittle.

that action caused the block encasing the president to break,freeing him.

"it is i. quentin trembley" he said ripping his pants

"you're alive,how?"dipper asked trying to understand,mabel gasped

"peanut brittle really does have life-sustaining properties,you aren't silly,you're a genius!" she said,the man laughed

"and so are you dear girl,for following my clues and freeing me from my delicious tomb"he said,dipper stepped up

"he's right! making maps into hats,hanging upside down. your silliness solved the codes serious cops couldn't solve for years"he said

"your right,now let's get him out of here"mabel put her sweater back on,dipper nodded

"ready?"

"GO" both said giving the crate a powerful punch with their stands

'EREKA'

'ADO'

the create was reduced to splinters,the president looked auite surprised

"i am impressed,you broke the crate through you stern stares and powerful posing! splendid"he said walking foward

"alright,let's get out of here"dipper said opening the door train,going face to face with durland grabbing a ice bucket. upon seeing the three he dropped the bucket

"blubs!"he shouted before dipper pushed him making him fall on the ground

the trio climbed a ladder going to the top of the train. quentin fell on his knees trying not to slip and fall off

"hmm,tell me youngsters since when are locomotives made of pure gold?"he asked

"what?" the twins saw the entire train until where they were standing was coated in gold,a realization suddenly came to them

"wait,don't touch it"dipper yelled but it was too late,as soon as quentin's hand touched the solid surface,he was encovered in gold and started to sink within the train

"what is this? pull me out of this gelatinous substance that resemble gold"he shouted before sinking he sinked completely

"quentin"mabel shouted

"you kids gave me quite a lot of trouble" the twins looked to see [glitter and gold] standing in front of them with both hands together

"you again?!" mabel shouted

"what did you do with quentin and gideon?"dipper asked

"the foolish president is stored inside like train like everyone else inside,as for the fat kid,he never made it out of the cave" she chuckled

the scene cuts back to the cave,showing gideon covered in gold with a expression of struggle and surprise before returning to the train

"why are you doing this pacifica? you can't be far if your stand is here,answer me!"mabel shouted with waddles hiding behind her

"you truly are silly,i am doing all this on my own accord with my own free will,my mistress is still happily enjoying pioneer day. she doesn't even know i am here" [glitter and gold]said surprising the twins

"a sentient stand?"dipper gasped before recomposing himself

"if pacifica didn't send you then why do this"he shouted,the stand put her hand across her chest

"my main purpose is to do whatever my mistress requirers of me,and to ensure her happines at all costs,and if you two lowlifes show her her enntire life was a fraud,s she won't be happy any longer"she said llike it was common sense

mabel stepped up

"and is hurting innocent people okay just to make a spoiled girl happy"she asked shocked

"humph,what are low lifes when compared to a goddess like my mistress. now make me a favor and be nice decorations"[glitter and gold] raised her arms,from around her some golden tendrils rised from the train and formed archer bows. she aimed at the twins and fired at them faster than mabel could react,but luckily dipper stand's speed also gave him reaction speed

"[maps and legends] defend us"he said

'kakakakakakakaka'

the slim stand swiftly knocked the arrows heading to mabel and him out of the way,until a arrow hit his arm

"argg"he hissed in pain as blood gushed out of his arm

"your little servant is pretty quick,but you understimate my abilities" [glitter and gold] mocked readying another wave of arrows

"hmm,even her stand is as spoiled and high strung as she is"mabel mumbled

in one motion she pulled the arrow from her brother's arm making him scream in pain

[KGB] hit the train and pulled the strings,placingthe arrow in it making a makeshift catapult and fired the arrow back taking [glitter and gold] by surprise

'clang' the arrow struck the stand's chest making it stumble back and kneel on the ground

the stand brought it's hand to its chest watching as the pieces around the arrow fell off her body like a reality check

"you seem shocked... it seems you never got denied or felt pain before"dipper mocked

when [glitter and gold] removed the arrow,the golden "skin" around the arrow was gone,leaving a black hole,like it was hollow

she looked up and aimed more arrows

"you dare to touch me-'POW' " her speech was interrupted when a colorful fist slammed on her face

'ADO-RA-BLE'

[KGB] shouted thrusting foward sinking her fist deeper in the golden face and sending [glitter and gold] skidding back

she slowly looked at her reflection through the golden surface of the train,suddenly her "perfect golden face" cracked,she immediately recoiled and sent a angered screech

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID,LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID. YOU RUINED MY FACE,YOU WILL PAY FOR THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT"she slammed her hands on the train,from many places around the train various HUGE golden dragon like snakes formed and charged to rip the twins apart

'golden hydra' the stand announced

the twins readied themselves to at least try to fend the large snakes.

but,as the hydra was about to eat them the,impact never came. they looked to see they were surrounded by mud?

"what ?"dipper touched the mud dome and felt it liquid

"how is it solid but liquid at the same time?"they heard [glitter and gold] say outloud

suddenly the mud dome turned into a large scythe and chopped the hydras head

waddles jumped in front of the twins,the mud swirling around him like it gravitated around him,the pig then crouched slightly. the mud then mixed again,this time forming a large metallic boar

"what? the filthy swine has a servant too?"[glitter and gold] screamed sending another wave of arrows towards them

waddles squealed,the boar in front of him charged foward turning the arrows to splinters and rammed into the golden stand like a locomotive and threw her off the train and into the river below them

as [glitter and gold] fell towards the lake,half of her body broke,showing there was nothing inside

"nothing more than a golden soulless husk,just like the owner" these words echoed in her head as she sinked on the lake

back on the train dipper and mabel looked at the lake,soon the train started to return to normal

"it's over"dipper sighed in relief

"yeah,and waddles have a STAND! and a cool one at that"mabel said cuddling the pig who squealed happily

the large boar roared in triumph as dipper touched it,on his arm appeared some info

"hmm,it says the stand is named "big muddy",looks like he isn't just a pig after all" dipper said cuddling the pig.

"and he had good taste in names too"mabel said

SCENECUT

dipper and mabel were standing outside the train as blubs and durland wave off in hawaii shirts. they then turned to quentin

"what happened?"he asked

"well,as i was cleaning myself from that weird gold goo,i found a paper reminding me i never really resigned so i gave the gentlemen some vacation for their hard work"quentin said.

he then kneeled close to mabel

"you have done a great service for your country mabel,remember silly isn't always bad"he said before leaving in a horse

"there he goes,probably fall from a cliff or something"dipper chuckled

SCENECUT

after returning to pioneer day and after freeing stan they fixed the car and headed home

"feels good to finally be free of that wooden prison,nothing like the old peaceful shack"he said opening the door

the trio widened their eyes when they saw the shack was a mess,with soos and candy? looking like they got hit by a truck and looking at them with widen eyes

"hey?"said candy awkwardly.

SCENECUT

"servant,i want more soda" pacifica said outloud,after some silence she shouted louder

"servant?" from the corner came [glitter and gold] holding a cup of refreshment

"sorry mistress,i was running some errands"the golden woman said

"just be faster next time,did something happen to you,your face look different"pacifica asked nonchalantly

"some accidents"the stand said walking away.

when she turned away her face slowly cracked as she walked away

END

here it is, i hope this chapter makes up for the more filler episode of last time

next episode will show what happened to soos and candy

and waddles have a stand! yes! i want to thank the reader 'hello world' for suggesting that stand which is pretty good

i was gonna give waddles a stand but it would be more for comic relief,but the usefull stand really caught my attention. also stop asking for colony stands!

STAND GLOSSARY

Stand name-glitter and gold

user-pacifica

ability-create and manipulate gold

STATS

power-D

speed-D

durability-D

range-infinite

precision-B

development-E

/

Stand name-big muddy

user-waddles

ability-manipulate mud

STATS

power-B

speed-B

durability-A

range-C(5 meters)

precision-C

development-C


	8. Fight fighters

chapter 7: fight fighters on edge of darkness town

the camera pans to the road where various gnomes were just blabbering about as a blue tourism bus with the image of a beaver passed by,hitting a few and sending the rest running back to the bushes.

the bus stopped as the door slowly opened,from two sizeable bags are thrown off the bus as a pair of brown brown shoes followed by black boots land on the dirt ground. the camera pans up to reveal two figures.

one was a tall raven haired boy with a muscular built and a grin on his face. he was wearing a white shirt which did not hide his muscles very well,grey jeans and brown shoes

behind him came a smaller but still tall raven haired girl with a shy look on her face. she was wearing a long sleeved brown shirt,the sleeves covered her hands and hanged a bit due to the size,she had a short skirt and black pants with black boots,on her face glasses and a french cap on her head

"gravity falls,here we are. pines just you wait!"the boy said smiling with his arms crossed as the girl looked ahead holding one arm as the other hanged in front of her

SCENECUT

DREAMSCAPE

"you don't have many friends huh,poor thing. i can help with that,how about a gift,that's what friends do right?"the disembodied voice of pyronica said

"you will obey me! what do you even have to lose?no one likes you anyway,you're too weird for anyone else,not me i like your spirit" a manpulative and rather charming voice said

a colorful silhouette appeared attaking with various punches shattering everything around it as lightning lit the place while the sounds of slot machines accompanied it

the figure of a boy with a pine tree hat appeared with a angry face

"you hurt my friends,you don't deserve pity,to think i may have liked you. you're just the rest of them,a demon!"

'kshiiinn'

the boy was cut in half as everything was covered in red

DREAM END

"NO" candy shouted shooting up from her bed sweating

she placed her hand on her head as she felt a headache coming

"another nightmare,how long will this continue for. i can't handle this,is too stressful" she said standing up and looking at the clock seeing it was 10:30 AM

"maybe a bath and breakfast will cheer me up"she said walking to the shower taking her sweaty pijamas off and taking a refreshing bath.

"i feel better already"she said looking herself in the mirror,she reached down to grab her hairbrush

when she looked up she didn't see herself,but [deadwood] covered in blood.

"ahhhh" candy stumbled back slipping and hitting her back on the door

"ouch"she looked back at the mirror to see her wet self covered in a bath towel,she sighed heavily . her hands going to where the tiara once was.

"who am i kidding?"she asked herself standing up

after getting ready and putting her signiature clothes,she went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"mom,dad? anyone there?"she asked but got no response,going to the fridge she saw a note

"hey sweetheart if you read this then me and your mom left for work already. you were sleeping so peacefully we didn't want to wake you up. ps:your mom left your breakfast at the microwave. love ya-dad"candy smiled at the note,heating her breakfast which consisted of eggs and bacon.

she was eating her breakfast peacefully reading things on her phone when the doorbell rang.

"hmm, i wonder who it is" she stood up and opened the door,candy paled slightly when she saw dipper and mabel pines

"hey candy how it's going?" mabel said loudly energetically hugging the asian girl

'hey m-mabel" candy said surprised by the hug,she then looked at the other twin trying but failing to look him in the eyes

"hey candy,it,uhhh,it's been a while"dipper said attempting to break the ice

candy didn't really know what to asnwer,she stared trying to fidn something to say. dipper noticed and sighed lightly,candy then looked at mabel

"w-what bring you guys here?"she asked awkwardly

"soos is going to take us to the local arcade,wanna come?" dipper asked pointing to a pickup truck behind them from where soos waved at the girl who looked skeptically

"look,we know it must be weird talking to people you tried to kill,but it won't get us nowhere to keep avoiding each other,how about we start over?"dipper smiled

candy smiled a bit and nodded

"okay"she said

SCENECUT

"this is it dudes my favorite place in gravity falls,everything i know i learned. a frog taught me how to cross the street,when my house was hunted i learned to eat ghost. and that taught me how to dance" soos said pointing to a dance machine

"woo-woo-hoo,i have been jiggin here for 7 days straight" old man mcgucket said dancing weirdly. mabel approached the machine noticing it was actually not even working,she looked to soos who raised is hand

"let him have this"soos said walking away

in another machine dipper and candy were playing a game called 'heritage to the future'

"GOLDEN VAMPIRE WINS" the game nouncer said

"KONO VAMPIRE DA" golden vampire said striking a pose

"dammit,you're pretty good at this" dipper said

"thanks,i used to play this a lot when i was younger"candy replied

"yeah it definately shows,let's go another round" dipper said,candy nodded as they started another match which soon ended with the same result

"GOLDEN VAMPIRE WINS"

"yes"candy raised her fist in the air

"you lost to a girl,you must really suck" the teens turned to see robbie behind them with crossed arms. dipper sighed

"what do you want robbie?" dipper asked,candy stepped foward

"and what's wrong about losing to a girl"candy asked sternly with her hands on her hips,robbie raised his arms in mock defense

"hey,don't need to be rude four-eyes,i'm just putting up posters for my band. no biggie" he said motioning to a poster of him angrily pointing foward.

"are you wearing mascara?" candy asked pointing at his eyes on the poster,robbie froze slightly

"it's uh,eye-paint for man"he said

"sure"dipper said sarcastically,robbie lloked at him

"whatever,look i haven't forgotten what happened at the funfair. you get away from wendy and tell me hwere she is i gotta talk to her"robbie said as a warning but to it only came as a empty threat

"wether she wants to speak to you is not up to me,she said she was travelling soon. is all i know"dipper said,robbie waved his arm annoyed

"yeah yeah,if you won't help no need to criticize,dweeb"he said walking away

"he is a meanie"candy said

"yeah,but there's nothing much we can do about it"dipper said as the duo turned to play another match

SCENECUT

back in the mystery shack everyone plus candy were (attempting) to play poker,which they found to be a lot harder than anyone thought

"King me!" mabel said showing two kings making everyone groan

"it's not fair,she doesn't even know what game we are playing" stan said putting his cards on the table

"go fish?"mabel asked clulessly

from the outside the group started hearing what sounded like guitar playing

"you guys hear that?" candy asked

"dude,i think i'm getting a radio signal on my head"soos said

"try blinking to see if you can change the station"mabel said

"weeeeeeendy!" a voice came from outside

"sounds like robbie"dipper said after hearing the voice

"robbie? is he that jerky twerp i see making goo-goo eyes at wendy all the time?"stan asked

"he is the one wendy complained didn't go see him at the hospital once?"soos said,candy perked up at that

"should i send waddles on him again?" mabel asked as waddles bit her sweater,dipper sighed and stood up

"let's just get this over with"he said walking off,mabel followed him

"wendy!wendy!wendy! c'mon girl,get down! get down!"he shouted. dipper and mabel got out the door with annoyed looks on their faces

"you know she isn't here right?"he asked,robbie stopped playing and looked confused

"what?"

"she went out camping with her if you listened for once you would know"he said,robbie gave him a serious glare

"what did you say?"he said angrily

"you heard him,scram" mable said

"no!no!no! i'm sick of you! first you embarass me in front of mine friends,then you ruined my chance to get with wendy and now you mock me! you are not getting off that easily

"you don't have to prove anything just leave us alone man"dipper said,robbie grabbed him by the collar

"let's finish this. you. me. circle park. 3'o clock"he said walking away dropping dipper on the ground. after the boy left mabel helped her brother up

"you sure about that bro? you're not the most physically fit"mabel said,dipper waved her off

"relax,he is just a bully. plus i have [maps and legends], i'll be fine" dipper assured calling his stand making it flex to show his point.

"i don't have much room to talk right now but maybe you're being too careless about this dipper"candy said,dipper stared at her

"c'mon,you guys think i can't beat robbie,you think i'm a weak?"he asked making the girls back off slightly

"relax brobro"mabel said lifting her arms in defense

"we are just saying we don't know what robbie may try to do,teenagers can do crazy things. we are just worried what this situation may lead to" candy said

"relax,what can he do to me anyways. since you are so worried i'll carry extra papers just in case. hey soos,wanna go to the arcade? " he said walking away as the girls looked at each other

SCENECUT

dipper was on the arcade playing heritage to the future against the CPU as he thought of the conversation with the girls

"maybe i shouldn't have been so rough with them,they were just worried. i feel kinda bad now,oops"he accidentaly dropped his quarter on the floor and leaned down to get it.

"there you are,huh?"he saw starnge writing on the floor,it seemed like it was carved there

" 'enter this code to unleash ultimate power'? what is this all about,let's give it a try" he get back on the arcade and put the code as written on the floor

the code caused the machine to spark a bit before shutting down causing dipper to shrug

"maybe it didn't work" he said turning away when the screen lit up again in a strange color

"CHOOSE YOUR FIGHTER" the announced said,but the voice was different like it was glitching on and off

"ummm... edgy deliquent"the screen shined brightly,from the screen the character jumped off landing near dipper

"I'M TIRED OF THIS ALREADY" the character said striking a pose using his cap to cover his face

"wow,you're real! i gotta show this to soos. soos?"dipper looked around for the handyman but found nothing

the scene cuts to soos trapped in a arcade machine before cutting back to dipper

"hmm,weird"dipper's watch then starts beeping

"oh,it's 3 o'clock already,let's go"he motioned to delinquent to follow him

"sheesh kid,were we even going? tired of this already"he said dipper turned

"i have to fight this guy who thinks i ruined his chance to get a girlfriend"he said

"teens and their hormones. damn i'm tired of this already" dipper looked at him suspiciously

"umm,do you say that after every sentence?"dipper asked a bit awkwadrly

"maybe,damn i'm tired of this already"he responded,dipper just stared blankly

"oookay,lets just go then"he said walking away as the video game character followed

"why are you even going to fight a guy anyway?"delinquent asked

"well that guy has been annoying for long time,i just want toshow him to not mess with me"dipper said

"i relate,some people just get on your damn nerves. i'm tired of this already" the fighter said covering his eyes making dipper sigh comically

SCENECUT

dipper and the delinquent made their way to the circle park where robbie was indeed waiting for him,standing impatiently drinking a soda. when he saw dipper his face became one of anger as he gave a cocky smirk.

"geez,finally arrived. those stick-legs of yours really show huh?"he mocked making dipper grunt,his gace then turned to the large man besides his target

"and who may you be?"he asked trying to intimidate the larger man

"get off my face,or you wanna me to beat you instead"he said,robbie laughed dryly

"like this wimp could beat me. and you tall black and ugly why don't you go cry to momma or something huh!" robbie said throwing his soda at the man

"that's it!"delinquent looked at robbie with a deathly glare,in the blink of a eye he punched robbie full force in the stomach making him cough blood and sending him into a tree splitting it in half.

dipper looked at the video game character with a bit of shock in his eyes

"hey,what was that for? you could have killed him or something"dipper said alarmed,delinquent loooked at him with a emotionless stare

"that's the idea!"he said jumping over to the recovering robbie

"what the-aaaah"the emo teen rolled off the way as the large coated man slammed the ground where he was seconds ago

"y-you're crazy!"robbie whimpered as he crawled away

"geez you suck! time to send another asshole to the grave" delinquent said clenching his fist as it was covered in purple energy in the shape of a star

'PLATINUM STAR'

the fighter shouted bringing it's fist down on robbie as his life flashed before his eyes. the punch however never came as a rock hit deliquent's head taking his attention. robbie used this chance to run away

"STOP IT! he may be a bastard but he doesn't deserve to die" dipper shouted as the fighter walked towards him

'crash'

"ughh,that hurts a lot" dipper groaned standing up after getting hit by the delinquent as blood ran down his mouth,he was then grabbed by the collar of his shirt

"you learned you lesson yet huh? after your toast i'll make sure the other wimp also bites the dust. now go to hell 'PLATINUM STAR'"delinquent shouted as he intended on finishing off dipper

'ratatatata'

suddenly deliquent's arm wasstruck by various small projectiles,he looked to see

"red jawbreakers"the fighter said grabbing one and looking closer,the candy started to shine before all exploded in a fiery blast

"ahhhhh" the fighter said dropping dipper and stumbling back as he caught fire

dipper looked to see his savior was

"c-candy?"he stuttered as he saw the asian girl standing before him with a stand by her side

it was a robotic looking stand with feminine features close to it's user dressed like willy wonka. it's face was covered by thick goggles and had briight pink hair in a ponytail,on it's back the stand had what seemed like a candy compartiment with strange substances in different tanks,it's left arm had a sort of hole on the palm while it's right hand was a gatlling gun.

"hey dipper. you alright?"she asked getting closer,the boy had no words

'i hope this is a good thing' candy thought

"you h-h-have a stand?"dipper said still in disbilief

"i call it [sugartime] seems crazy i know. i'll tell you more after this"candy said

dipper recomposed himself summoning his own stand

"r-right,sorry"the stands

"hmmm,another annoying brat"delinquent said readying his platinum star once again

the fighter charged rapidly

"stop right there [sugartime] slow him down!"candy said,the stand aimed it's gun arm at the ground and shot purple colored jawbreakers,once they made contact with the ground they splattered into a puddle in the ground

when deliquent stepped on it his feet got stuck in a sticky substance making him unbale to move

"what the"

"now!"he looked up in time to feel his chest be hit,he looked down to see black jaw breakers stuck on his chest

"[maps and legends] do it" dipper sent his stand foward delivering a flurry of kicks on the fighter's chest

'kakakakakakakakakaka. EUREKA'

[maps and legends] finished his attack by giving a final kick to deliquent's head making it whip back,candy flinched at the kick.

the impact of the kicks made the jawbreaker shine brightly before the fictional fighter was covered in a massive explosion

the smoke dissipated to show deliquent was still standing even if barely his face filled with unrelenting anger

"you...kids will definetly pay for this"he said stabnding up

the two teens went into combat stances again

'SHINK'

a black blur went through deliquent who was sliced in half before dissapearing into various pixels,the teens looked in surprise

their surprise was turned to shock and fear,before them was a tall figure clad in black samurai/ninja hybrid armor holding two large serrated swords

"what? isn't that" dipper was interrupted

"[d-deadwood]?"candy whimpered as her former stand turned around,she almost fainted as dipper grabbed her

"you really saved me time dealing with him" he said with a deep semi-demonic voice

"we destroyed the gem?! how do you have that stand" dipper asked readying [maps and legends]

"it doesn't matter how i am what i am. and while i could fight you right now!" he pointed the swords before lowering them

"but consider it a mercy call,i have better thing to do, and i am no deadwood,my name is [darkness in edge town] cool huh? and you have angered my superior pines." the stand said

"what? i don't even know what you're talking about"dipper said holding his stomach

"you WILL know pines,i will let you go this time. but next time you won't be so lucky" [darkness in edge town said before throwing a smoke bomb in the ground ,vanishing for good.

after the moment of tension cleared,dipper and candy sat on a bench,looking at the destroyed park

"this sure was something huh?"candy joked to lighten the mood

"how did you know i was here?"dipper asked

"mabel and stan went to the water tower to fix his fear of heights,i decided to go to the arcade where i saw soos stuck in a arcade machine saying you went to fight robbie. so i decided to see if you were okay"she said,dipper blushed a bit

"thanks then,you really saved me back there. but it's getting late,is better if we go home"dipper said standing up before feeling a pain in his stomach

"that fight really left a number on you,take this"candy gave him a green jawbreaker

dipper looked at it skeptically,seeing at what the others did

"relax,this one is a healing one"candy assured,dipper shrugged and ate it.

as soon as he swallowed it he felt brand new,as all his wounds healed

"wow,this is amazing,not even my stand can fix myself that good,thanks" he said stretching

"it was fun today you know" she said

"well,your free on the shack when you like,more company is never enough,espcially wth gideon and stan bickering all the time.

"alright,thanks"candy said as she left

SCENECUT

robbie limped his way back to his house as he held his stomach in pain. once he got there he groaned when he saw someone near his door

"it's you... what you want. i'm not in the mood"he said

before him was pyronica,now with a eyepatch with a flame design

"don't think i wanted to play messanger either emo-boy. boss is calling,c'mon"she said walking past him

robbie considered just ignoring her and going to bed. until he heard her again

"if you don't appear he will be maaaaad" pyronica said in a mocking tone. robbie sighed and started to limp the other way

END

candy officially joins the party,plus we see her stand and what gem stands can cause to the me what you think

STAND GLOSSARY

stand name-sugartime

user-candy chiu

ability-can create and shoot jawbreakers with different effects

stats-

POWER-C

SPEED-B

DURABILITY-C

RANGE-B

PRECISION-A

DEVELOPMENT-D

/

stand name-darkness in edge town

user-?

ability-?

stats-

POWER-?

SPEED-?

DURABILITY-?

RANGE-?

PRECISION-?

DEVELOPMENT-?


	9. Summerween

stan's car crashes in a "handicap parking" sign. he opened the door and brushed off his clothes like nothing happened and pointed towards a bulding with a large mellon besides it as the twins and soos left the car relatively unharmed

"here we are,the summerween superstore" he said as the twins could swear they saw a light shine on the store.

"wait, summer-what" dipper asked,stan chuckled reaching into his pocket

"summerween! the people of this town love halloween so much,they celebrate it twice a year. and wouldn't you know it,it's today!"he said showing the twins a calendar he pulled from his pocket.

"do you always carry a calendar in your pocket" dipper asked,stan looked to the sides suspiciously as he slowly put the calendar back on his pocket

"yes"he said after a weird pause

"summerween? something about this feels unnatural"mabel said getting close to dipper

from behind them soos put his hands around them as he put his head between them

"natural or not,there is free candy!"he said going to the store.

"INTO THE COSTUME AISLE" mabel shouted running through the store as dipper followed her. as the twins pass by soos look at a skull bobble-head and pressed it,activating it

i's lend you a hand,but i don't seem to have any,hahaha"the skull cackled,soos laughed

"this guy tells it like it is"soos chuckled pressing it again,a worker with yellow hair with orange tips clearly annoyed approached him

"sir could you please stop pushing that?"she asked

"ma'mm,make these heads less hilarious,and you got yourself a deal."soos said pressing it again,causing the worker to groan

meanwhile stan was carrying a large barrel of fake blood laughing to himself

"haha! when the children come to my door tonight,they're going to run away screaming from stan pines,master of fright!"he said to himself looking at a baby

"boo!"he made the baby cry,the mother walked away while glaring at stan

soon the pines were causing a mess in the store. with dipper pushing mabel in a kart hitting a pile of jack'o-melons as they laughed, soos pressing various talking skulls at once and stan's barrel leaking on the floor.

having had enough the worker grabbed her walkie-talkie and activated it

"have the police come and eject the pines family from the store"she said with a annoyed tone.

"NOT TODAY!" stan shouted throwing a smoke bomb at the worker's feet,causing her to cover her eyes

"ahhh,my eyes"she said as the smoke irritated her eyes,blurring her vision a bit as the pines ran out the store with the stuff they wanted.

"you paid for the stuff,right?"mabel asked playing with waddles,stan looked at her

"of course"he said starting the car.

the camera cuts back to the worker holding a fake dollar bill with 'stan bucks' written over it. outside stan hits the car in the inflatable melon'o lantern casuing it to deflate,the worker looks at it

"i hate summerween"she said going back to work while her earrings and taking a bite off a piece of candy.

SCENECUT

Back at the shack,the summerween preparations were done and the twins along with gideon and candy were sitting in the ground while making plans for going trick-or-treating in the evening.

"i'm so excited!" mabel said sketching ideas for costumes

"we are goin to have the best costumes!"said candy helping brainstorm

"get the most candy"dipper said

"and get the biggest bellies"gideon said as his stomach growled,the other looked at him

"i'm on a diet alright?"he said making the others laugh a bit.

from the kicthen came soos dressed as a luchador,sitting on the couch

"wow,i've never saw you guys so pumped before" soos said laughing at their excitement,mabel grabbed a photo album and showed it to everyone

"well,back home,me and dipper were basically the kings of trick or treating"she said flipping through photos of both in complementing costumes.

"you guys looked so cute in matching outfits" candy said

"twins in costumes. people eat it up."she explained putting the book away

"well,you dudes better be careful out there. it's a night and ghouls and goblins. not to mention..."he turned offthe lights and shine a flashlight on his face to sound scarier

"the summerween trickster" he said trying to sound omninous as dramatic music played

"c'mon don't say you believe that old tale soos. everyone know it is jus that,a myth"gideon waved his arms dismissively

"the summer-what-what?"mabel asked a bit confused,gideon turned to her

"there's a legend of a trickster that goes from door to door,punsihing those who don't abide by the summerween spirit and eating them. but i still see it as something the old people tell the young to scare them"gideon explained,dipper spoke up

"well,true or not you don't have to worry about us. we've got plenty of spirit to go around"dipper said eating a piece of candy,then immediately spitting it out

" 'cough' 'cough' ugh! what is this stuff? i've never even heard of this brands. sand-pop? gummy chairs? adequate-bar?"

"man this is all cheap loser candy"mabel said putting her tongue out from the bad taste

"quiet your discontent children,lest the trickster may hear you"soos said making dipper and gideon roll their eyes.

"your cape is caught in your fly,soos"dipper said

"touche..." soos said eating gumy bears

"goodbye loser candy!" mabel poured all the terrible candy in some bushes out the window.

'DING DONG'

"trick-or-treaters. quick! give them the terrible candy"stan shouted from off-screen.

dipper grabbed a bowl of the bad candy and walked to the door

"happy summerween"dipper opened the door revealing wendy behind the door

"sup dipper"she greeted

"oh ,hey wendy. what's up, i thought your shift ended for today"he asked after they fist bumped

"i just forgot my jacket here... again"she said grabbing said jacket

"you look quite fancy,where you going?"mabel asked

"tambry is having a summerween party,you guys wanna come?" wendy asked

"maybe next time,we are going trick or treating"mabel said raising her arms,candy did the same while gideon crossed his arms looking away.

"alright you do you, guys. but feel free to show up if you guys feel like it. have fun"she said walking away

"see ya"dipper said closing the door

SCENECUT

It was now evening as everyone went home to change into their costumes and get ready for later. mabel was in the living room dressed like princess leia (leia's default skin from battlefront 2) talking to candy,who was dressed in a ghostbusters uniform and gideon who was dressed as a cowboy(his weirdmaggedon costume) although he seemed reluctant to be wearing it. from the kitchen came stan dressed as a vampire covered in his cape.

"behold ladies and gideon,the máster of terror!"stan said opening his cape and showing his full costume,gideon rolled his eyes

"you do know you should wear a costume right Stanley?"the boy replied making the older man squint his eyes

"is waddles coming with us?" asked candy

"you bet he is,i even made him a special costume for the occasion" Mabel said waddles walking in dressed in a makeshift chewbacca costume

"wow looks amazing,what did you use to make the fur?"candy said petting waddles

"let's say turning thing to string is more useful than you can think"she said smiling proudly

"where's dipper anyway?"asked gideon

"oh he went to put on his costume,just wait until you see it. it's great!"she said excitedly as she heard steps from upstairs

as she finished speaking, dipper walked down the stairs dressed normally holding his stomach and his head covered by his cap. the trio just stared at him with mixed emotions

"that's a nice dipper costume"candy said trying to break the sudden silence

"hey hey hey,where's your costume bro-bro?" Mabel asked

dipper raised his head to look at the trio,he was sweating and looked like he seen better days

"s-sorry Mabel,i can't go trick or treating tonight...i'm really sick,ugh...it must have been that terrible candy i ate earlier. you guys can go on without me"he said taking breaths after every sentence,mabel looked at him with a bit of sadness on her face that became a bit of determination.

"fight through it man,where's your summerween spirit?"she said in a cheerful tone slapping dipper slightly almost knocking him down because of his current state

"Mabel... i'm not joking. i better stay at home"dipper said

"but dippeeeeeerr"Mabel moaned dropping her arms like a child

'ding dong'

dipper opened it as he was the closest to the door,he had to look up as the man before him towered over him having to hunch a bit as he reached the celiling

"trick or treat" the tall man said. dipper was about to respond when Mabel pushed him aside and looked at the stranger

"heyweareoutofcandyokaybye"she said hurriedly before shutting the door turning to dipper

"but wait,i-" the stranger said before the door closed

"where were we? yeah,come on!"she continued to insist when they heard knocking,candy approached the door and opened it

"we are in the middle of something,come back later"she smiled shyfully and started to close the door

'BOOM'

suddenly the door was kicked open hitting candy and knocking her on the ground,the twins immediately stopped arguing to look at the door,the stranger enterd the house rising to full size revealing a smiley face mask on his face

"ENOUGH!you have insulted me! for this you must pay... with your lifes" he said menacingly leaving the kids on edge

from behind him came a short fat boy dressed as a pirate

"my name is gorney"the kid said,the stranger grabbed him and opened a inhumanly large mouth before swallowing him whole. leaving the tens horrified

"how could you do that,he was just a kid"gideon shouted pointing at the large creature

"there's only one way to avoid his fate..." he taps candy on the head,making her cling onto dipper who seemed to struggle to keep standing

"i need a treat. if you can collect 500 pieces of candy and bring them to me before the last jack-o-melon goes out,i will let you live" he said lighting a melon before blowing it out

"five hundred treats of candy in one night? that's impossible!"gideon said,the trickster laughed

"It's your choice children,you must trick or treat...or die. hahaha"the trickster said his final words before crawling through the ceiling and out of view. the team recomposed themselves as they looked at each other

"oh my god guys,do you know what this means?"gideon asked seriously,then Mabel raised her arms cheerfully

"i do. it means dipper has to go trick or treating!"she said as the others looked at her

"what?"she asked looking at the others

"who even was that guy?"asked dipper

"it was the legend that soos told us 's true"candy said

from off screen came soos looking a bit worried

"are you guys alright? i heard some ruckus. hehe. that's a funny word,ruckus "soos said

"soos,a monster is making us trick or treat or else he's gonna eat us!"dipper said

"oh man, i told you to watchout for the trickster! you are in trouble now"soos said worried

"how are going to get 500 candy in one night? that's virtually impossible"gideon said worried but still maintaining his cool

seeing as the conversation was going nowhere,mabel stood on the couch and whistled getting everyone's attention who turned to her

"alright listen up! some might say that being cursed by a holiday blood-thirsty monster is a bad thing"she started. dipper and gideon looked at each other with eyebrows raised

"but that monster messed with the wrong crew. with candy's spirit,gideon's tricks,dipper's brain and soos' strength we'll get the 500 pieces even if it takes the whole night"she said raising her hands

"YEAH" soos and candy cheered

"it is worth a try i suppose"said gideon righting his hat before putting it back on

"all night,i can barely walk!"he said ,soos snapped his fingers

"i got just the thing!,hold on"said soos walking out of the room before returning holding a cannister

"drink this dude,it will make you feel way better" he said taking the lid off,dipper had to hold his suden urge to vomit from the terrible smell

"ugh,what even is that?"he asked between breaths

"is my abuela's secret soup,guaranteed to cure any sickness"he said

"thanks,but i think i'll take it later."he said ,soos shrugged

"suit yourself dude,i'll keep it on me just in case you change your mind" soos said putting it on the belt around his waist

"well what do you think is worse,being sick or being eaten by a candy-monster?"asked mabel with her hands on her hip. dipper looked at them for a second before slouching over in defeat

"alright" he said quietly

"come on!" mabel said grabbing his arms and pulling him through the door

SCENECUT

the group walked through the streets watching as the various citizens of gravity falls,children and adults,walkign around in costumes trick or treating. as they approached the first door dipper looked at the others

"why can't we just buy the candy and end this already"he said tiredly but mabel waved him off

"that would take the fun out of trick-or-treat-or-die"she said in a matter-of-fact way

"don't get me worng mabel,but i rather take the die out of trick-or-treat-or-die" gideon said as they walked up to the first door and knocked,the door opened as a old lasy dressed as a yarn ball came out with a bag of candy

"trick-or-treat!" everyone said while dipper tried to say it best he could between coughs

"is everyone is costume? let's see. exterminator,elephant man,heap queen,what about you?"she went listing each of the group until reaching dipper

"look i'm not in best shape to wear a costume just coming along"he said,the woman squinted her eyes and gave each member 1 piece of candy,the woman looked at gideon

"nice costume as always lil'gideon"she said giving him a full basket of candy

"good night!"she slammed the door

gideon looked at his basket and sighed a bit sadly

"even when i try i can't undo EVERYTHING that happened in the last 2 years. at least that's more than a few pieces of candy"he smiled trying to be positive

the rest then all look at dipper

"i'm sorry guys,i'm just getting in the way"he said,the wind caught up as lights flickered

"oh,really?" on top of a lampost was the trickster looking down on them. he then jumped landing near soos,who became stiff in fear. the trickster grabbed soos' candy between his long fingers

"hmph,i've seen better. tick tock" he said leaping away

"what's that about being too sick to wear a costume?" mabel asked dipper

" 'sigh' alright,soos give me the soup"dipper reached his arm out grabbing the cannister

"here goes nothing"he then downed the whole cannister in one go. he almost vomited,then his skin returned to a healthy color as he felt refreshed like he slept for a very long time

"woah,this really works soos,i feel great!"dipper said

"alright gang,let's get my costume and go get that candy!"he said

"yeah" everyone cheered

after going back to the shack and dressing like luke skywalker(his yavin celebration costume) they went out to get the candy through the night

(cue trick or treat gathering montage)

"497,498,499,500! we did it" said dipper in triumph as they loaded the candy in the wheelbarrow.

gideon then slapped his back lightly

"and at only 8:30. nice timing pines"he said as they high fived

"alright dudes,you stay here while i go get the van"said soos

"last one to the next house is wax lips!"said mabel running as candy followed her

"don't forget about me"said gideon running after them while dipper stayed with the they were out of sight dipper gave a deep breath sitting against the wheelbarrow

"i'm just glad we made it in time. huh"he thought,suddenly he felt the wheelbarrow moving making him fall to the ground. he stood hurriedly as it went through some bushes. hurrying he stumbled to his feet.

the color of his face drained when he saw behind the bushes had a gorge with water running through,where the candy was carried downstream

"oh no. nononononononono,how are going to pay our debt now?! hod did this happen,i swear we placed a rock to keep it in place"he panicked

"what happened? where's the candy?"dipper felt his heart stop when he looked to the side as the rest of the group came back

the wind caught up as the jack-o-melons all around started to go out as their eyes followed each flame extinguish,a feeling of dread overcame the group

"i'm sorry"dipper said as the last jack-o-melon went out

the lamposts suddenly turned off,and when they turned back on the trickster was standing before the group. the tall figure took a few steps foward.

"knock knock" he said making a knocking gesture

"so children,where's my candy?" the trickster asked ominously,dipper stepped up

"i swear,we had all 500 pieces. look is down that gorge somwhere,we can still get it" dipper tried to argue,the rest of the group nodding

"YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE! now i'm afraid your too late" the trickster said,his back bulging and growing. it ripped the suit as two long black arms sprouted from his back. his long arms then stretched rapidly,grabbing dipper and mabel.

"DIPPER/PINES" candy and gideon shouted

"save them [sugartime]/i'll cut your arms off freak"they shouted unknowingly using stand attacks at the same time

'harc bullets/blue card:razor knife'

sugartime pointed it's gattling-gun arm and shoot multiple stone-colored jaw breakers at one of the trickster's arms. once her bullets made contact it went straight through it causing the rest of the arm to drop releasing dipper.

at the same time gideon threw 3 cards aimed at the other arm,oncd the cards were at a certain distance they transformed into glowing blue knifes,chopping the arm in various places,thus,saving mabel.

once both twins were saved candy and gideon then looked at each other for a few seconds. then both pointed at the other

"you're a stand user?!"both asked comically

the twins groaning snapped them out of their confusion

the group looked at the trickster,he laughed as the chopped hands grew back

"hmph,annoying children. i didn't expect for you to have such unique abilities,but it's over now!" the trickster said,ready to attack the group once again,as he was about to reaach waddles suddenly placed himself in front of the group as if acting guard

"look at the little piggie acting brave,STUPID ANIMAL" the trickster swatted waddles sending him flying away,far from view into the night

"WADDLES!"mabel screamed as she saw her beloved pet sent flying

"you will pay for that" she said angrily,calling her stand.

"you are welcome to try!" trickster said sending his arms

"dipper"

"on it!" mabel called and her brother immediately nodded

'TWIN RUSH'

'KAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA'

'ADODODODODODODODO'

In a rush of pink and blue,the twins destroyed the arms as quickly as they reformed

seeing as the twins were keeping the arms at bay the two further back decided to act

"what more can your stand do ?"candy asked gideon,who just smirked

"let me show you,chiu"gideon said grabbing 4 blue cards

'blue card:bondage chain'

gideon threw the cards,once they were around the trickster the cards shattered creating blue portals. from the portals came various chains that quickly wrapped around the trickster stoppinh his arms

"what?"the trickster said in surprise trying to break free,but the chains were surprisingly strong

"we have a chance,together now!"dipper said,the others nodded and aimed a team attack at the trickster's chest

as they were about to attack the trickster was blown to pieces as soos ended up running into him scattering various pieces around the road

"soos!"everyone shouted in a mix of happiness and shock

"woah! that wasn't like a regular pedestrian was it?"soos asked

"that was the trickster,you destroyed him!"mabel said

the group's attention was drawn to one of the pieces of the trickster that landed a bit far away from the truck,it was wiggling. from the mass of grey material came a figure,it the employee from the market! she was dressed as a goth with spiked bracelets and blue lipstick,she had one skull earring that was glowing blue.

"man,you are so ANNOYING! i am tired of you pines ruining my summerween every. single. year" she shouted annoyed

"the employee from the store? why are you trying to kill us!" dipper asked clearly confused,she laughed

"you don't know the hell it is when you pines go to the damn store,i have been handing the old man and the stupid fat guy for YEARS and every halloween and summerween they just mess up the store. i decided to take matters in my own hands."

"welcome to my [candy shop] kids" she raised her arms,the remains of the trickster started to fly piece by piece towards the woman

"everyone in the truck!"dipper said,the whole group ran towards the truck. soos stepped on the gas going away as fast as they could from the angry woman

"you won't escape from me!"

the truck shook as the trickster jumped on top of it

"i'm losing control,hold on dudes!"soos said,the car lost control crashing in a party store.

everyone gets out,the group looked up and saw the trickster fell on the other side of the road,it started to stand up

"guys,you run in the store,i'll hold the trickster off"gideon said

"your crazy? she will kill you"dipper said

"no,she will kill YOU. GO"gideon motions,after a moment of hesitance they ran inside to hide as the large monster walked up

"i didn't want to have to see this again. but let's see if i still got it" gideons said,a blue aura covering him

"[feeling good]" the blue aura became a vortex turning into a figure behind gideon

the energy became a dark blue cloak that opened revealing a galaxy pattern. the figure was dressed like a fortune teller,the figure's head was covered by a turban showing just a shining blue eye,the figure's hands were covered by bandages.

gideon points at the coming trickster,on cue the stand spreads it's arms summoning 8 blue cards around it,gideon then pointed above the trickster

'dagger rain'

the stand thrust it's arms foward to the sky. all cards fly away and when directly above the trickster they all shattered into a very large vortex,from which dozens of glowing knifes fall hitting the enemy

"ahhhhhhh,what is this pain?!" the trickster squirmed,gideon could see some blood dripping from the creature,signalling the user inside was damaged. it then stretched it's arm rapidly striking gideon on the stomach making him cough a bit of blood,his aura became orange

" that hurt. let's try again" gideon mocked,his stand summoned more cards around himself. [feeling good] clapped hus hands together and became orange,his eyes turning a flaming color. the cards around it became orange and bigger

"you pissed me off" gideon said wiping the blood from his mouth

[feeling good] shot the cards around trickster ,but this time each shattered in a flaming vortex. each vortex formed into a fireball striking trickster at the same time burning the candy surrounding the user. she looked up in despair

the despair then turned into happines,a large hand of candy formed and grabbed gideon from behind

"what the!"the white haired boy looked back to see some candy containers broken ,the contents inside forming a large hand

"face a candy master in a party store,you are pretty dumb" the worker mocked,she then turned to the store

"THE REST OF YOU BETTER COME OUT,OR I WILL KILL THID KID"she screamed

"3" the candy hand squished tighter

"2" it squished even tighter msking gideon scream in pain

"alright,we give up"the rest of the group left the store with their arms raised up

"good,now stay still"she said as the candy formed a large mouth with sharp teeth

"NOW STAY STILL" the candy jaw charged in

'SHINK'

the maw of candy was destroyed suddenly,and the worker felt herself being grabbed tightly by a large brown fist,it raised her before throwing her in another store

"what was that?"gideon said taking a breath breath

the large hand liquified turning into mud. from the center of the mjd came waddles lookig a bit scratched but otherwise fine

"waddles?!"everyone exclaimed in joy and surprise once again

"the pig has a stand..."said gideon baffled

"and a strong one in fact"said mabel hugging the pig

"fools,you want to take care of me so easily huh?"looking fowards they saw the hurt worker was now bleeding in various places as cnady formed around her

"then don't throw someone who controls candy in a candy store" hahahahahahaHAHAHA"she laughed as the candy formed a giant spider

waddles jumped off mabel's arms and into the mud forming the large copper boar,it then smashed a fire hydrant,absorbing the water and becoming larger

'ROAAAAAARR' the mud construct roared

"how cute,the piggy wants to protect his friends"the large spider said in a deep voice

the large spider jumped on waddles attempting to crush him,as it made contact big muddy dissolved into mud dodging the attack and reforming behind the candy spider and slashing it with his ,now sharpen,tusks cutting through the surface of the construct. trickster groaned as it reformed and tried to attack the large pig with one of it's legs but just hit air when big muddy opened a hole in it's body to dodge,as the sharp leg went through the mud closed trapping it

"what,no animal should have this mastery"trickster said baffled

the pig made two large mud machine guns shooting copper round at the trickster

'ratatatatata'

the candy monster screamed as he was filled with bulllets

from both sides of big muddy came two large arms that grabbed onto the spider,the large pig then started spinning,turning into a large copper buzzsaw using the arms to pull himself to the target

"what? nooooo" trickster screamed as he was cut in half

big muddy stopped spinning,his tusks turning into large spears impaling the candy remains throwing his head up,the tusks became blades. big muddy used the blades to slash the remains before forming a large baseball bat and swatting it away.

the chunk of candy hit the way,splattering around the street as it's user layed there unconscious

"good piggy"mabel said petting waddles as the mud went away at the sewers

"look"gideon pointed at the glowing earring

"don't tell me,is that" dipper started

"a gem stand,yes"gideon comfirmed

"man,these are getting more and more have to find who is creating these and stop them"dipper said,gideon nodded

"you are right. but for the time being all we CAN do is go across random ones and destroy them this way"he grabbed the earring and tossed it to soos

"make the honors"dipper said

soos smiled as [RAM] appeared and crushed it between his hands,releasing the energy that formed the shape of the trickster before vanishing in the sky

"now,to see what she knows"the group decided,they then heard screaming

"ahhhhhhh" they looked to see the worker agonizing split in half with the wound glowing white,then more cracks appeared across her,like a ripped piece of paper

the worker then dissolved into shadows

soos and candy recognized what happened

"is like what happened with the rabbit at the shack"soos saids looked at him confused

"what you are talking about?"mabel asked curiously

"in pioneer day,after candy arrived looking for you guys we were attacked by a weird looking rabbit,after we destroyed it,he dissolved into shadows just like this one" he explained

"then it means that she wasn't the actual worker but a copy of sorts,another enemy to watch out for,great" dipper said,he felt a hand on his shoulder. he looked to see gideon and candy smiling at him

"we will be ready when that comes,for now let's enjoy the rest os summerween,we deserve it"gideon said

the others nodded and walked home.

as they walked home from far away behind a buidling walked robbie

"this will be harder then i thought"he said throwing a torn up picture of the market worker in the trash.

SCENECUT

"what do you mean it was destroyed?!" a rather deep voice with a noticeable accent spoke in anger and surprise

"i told you they beat the stand and destroyed the gem again"robbie said looking at the other side of a counter

on the other side was a burly man with a thick mustache and a bowler hat covering his eyes

"you said you would take good care of it robbie! do you know how hard it was to obtain the soul of the summerween trickster and put it in a gem ?" the man asked,as robbie was about to answer he interrupted

"no, you don't!"the man said

"yeah yeah,i know."robbie admitted

"what bring you here anyways?" the man asked

"i need another gem otto"robbie said,the man's expression quickly became one of anger,robbie waved his arms

"b-b-but not crazy one,just s-something to get wendy back"he said,otto looked intrigued

"please otto,this once"he pleaded,otto smiled revealing a gold tooth. the man leaned on the bslcony

"just this once,i got what you need"he repeated

otto entered a door and returned shotly with a jewel box,he placed it in front of robbie and opened it. inside was a beautiful blue collar in the shape of a snow owl

robbie smiled

"thanks otto,i own you one"he said,grabbing it

"all in good business . also take this on the house" otto said giving robbie a record

"this old thing? what's it for"robbie asked

"that gem has a special trait,when this song is played near the gem it will make the person wearing it to feel attracted to whoever gave them the necklace"he explained as robbie left

"this time,wendy will be mine for sure"robbie smiled evily walking away

END

there we go,all of you waddle fans i hope you liked that action scene. and another figure is revealed and robbie seems to be up to no good. find out next chapter

STAND GLOSSARY

GEM STAND NAME-CANDY SHOP(RETIRED)

USER-MARKET WORKER(?)

ABILITY-control and manipulate candy

STATS-

POWER-B

DURABILITY-E

SPEED-B

RANGE-E

PRECISION-D

DEVELOPMENT-E

/

STAND NAME-FEELING GOOD

USER-GIDEON GLEEFUL

ABILITY-creates cards with many effects,with the stand's body active he can power up the cards and do much more effects

STATS-

POWER-C

DURABILITY-C

SPEED-B

RANGE-D(STAND RANGE)/B(ATTACK RANGE)

PRECISION-B

DEVELOPMENT-C


End file.
